


Problems in Lovers Land

by Parkkrys



Series: Red X Green AU [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, History, M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokespe - Freeform, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Sequel to A New BeginningAfter Red gets out of the hospital everyone just wanted their final year to be a normal drama free year. Of course this did not go as they wanted.





	1. Some history

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the sequel that everyone wanted! This book is going to take some werid twist and turns but I hope you will like it!

In the beginning of the 1600’s there was a specific way to identify yourself and it showed. It was called the Lover’s system.

  
Now the Lover’s system lasted from the 1600’s to the 1870’s and then to the 1980’s where their was a war from the way the Delta’s ran the government. On April 16th 1981 the last Alpha and Omega died.

  
Yep the Lover’s system was about Alpha’s, Beta’s and Omega’s. Everyone believed that it was a hard time period for everyone but really life was much easier and simple back then.

  
In 1990, a person named Amelia Leroy who came to be the president of Kanto saw this information and became jealous. She wanted to live in a time period that had Alphas and Omegas in it and became obsessed with it.

  
She took it to many scientists and demanded them to find a way to bring it back. They studied for years and they could not find a way without DNA.

  
Amelia’s oldest daughter named Lily knew exactly what her mother was up to. She went into libraries and museums, anywhere she could find that had history or DNA from the Lover’s system and destroyed them.  
Her mother wanted to use it on a lot of people into Omegas and turn them into slaves. She wanted to make a new world in her own dark and twisted mind.

  
The president went mad when she found out what her daughter has done. Brandon who was the father stepped in and showed everyone what she was planning, which ended her career.

  
He was voted in to become the president and had everything destroyed and forced it out of history books about the Lover’s system to keep everyone safe in the future.

  
Now here it is in 2018 where people don’t know about this tragic past or about what happened to Amelia Leroy. But it doesn’t mean there are a few Alpha’s, Beta’s or Omega’s out there.

 


	2. Waking up

Red was running away from something in the woods. He doesn’t know what he was running away from but he knew that if it caught him he would die.

  
As he kept running he stopped when he saw an old cabin in the middle of a long grass field. He ran towards the old cabin without a second thought and stopped when he saw a figure sitting on a porch with a child playing in front of that figure.

  
Red slowed down to a walk and stopped at the bottom of the steps.

  
“Excuse me? Do you know where I am?”

  
Red drew in a gasp when that figure turned around and he saw bright emerald eyes looking down at him.  
“Why your home silly.” Green giggled.

  
“Daddy!” A little girl screamed as she ran out from the cabin and straight into his arms. She had red eyes and greyish hair.

  
Another boy came out of the house but he was different, He had black hair with bright emerald green eyes. He walked down and gave Red a quick hug.

  
“Hey now I’m feeling a bit left out here.” Green said while making his way down the stairs.  
Green threw his arms around Red’s neck and gave him a deep kiss. When he pulled away he smiled.  
“Welcome back home baby.” He whispered.

  
Red was confused and froze when he saw a figure made out of black mist standing behind Green.   
“Run Reddy Run.” It said in a deep and dark raspy voice.

  
Without a second thought he turned and ran the other way ignoring the calls behind him. He stopped when he saw a swamp and looked for a way around it. As he looked around he felt something grab onto his foot and pulled him down into the swamp.

  
Red tried to claw his way up but it wasn’t working. Starting to panic as his head was just about to go under the water and weeds. He started to thrash around when he stopped.

  
“You can run, but you can’t hide.”

  
Red eyes flew open to see a white ceiling, he turned his head to see some machines? Now Red was just plain confused. What happened? Where exactly was he? He felt something move by his hand and he looked down to see his boyfriend sleeping.

  
Red studied his face. He looked like he was at peace with himself. Red smiled and lifted his hand and ran it through the sleeping male’s soft fawn colored hair.

  
Green stirred and woke up. He blinked five times and looked up at him. Jesus he was beautiful and so adorable.

  
“Red!” Green cried out and hugged him.

  
Red hissed in pain and he all of a sudden remembered why. Yellow stabbed him in the chest three times. He heard Green gasp and he threw himself off of Red while apologizing.

  
“No it’s okay. How long have I been out?” Red questioned.

  
“About three days.” Green replied while sniffling. “I was so scared.”

  
Red grabbed Green’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

  
“I’m okay. Love you.” Red replied in a quiet voice.

  
Green wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand. “I love you too.” He said in a wet voice.  
There was a knock on the door and both males looked and saw a nurse standing there.

  
“Oh your awake! I will go get the doctor and you friends!” She replied cheerfully while turning and walked down the doorway.

  
Green giggled and looked back at the boy he loved so much that was laying in the hospital bed.   
Red smiled at Green then he threw him a smirk.

  
“So, where is my three good morning and good night kisses?”

  
Green instantly stopped laughing and blushed as he looked down.

  
“Tick tock the clock is running down.” Red teased.

  
Green rolled his eyes and shot up onto the bed and kissed him hard. Red was surprised because he was just teasing. He didn’t know that Green was actually going to kiss him.

  
“Oh my! Well we came in at the wrong time!” They heard the nurse say behind them.

  
They both broke apart and Green turned to see everyone standing there and blushed a deep dark red.  
“Oh don’t mind us you can keep going.” Daisy smirked.

  
“Daisy!!” Green yelled.

  
The nurse giggled beside Daisy “You boys are adorable together!”

  
“I can agree with you on that one!” Blue joined in.

  
Everybody laughed as they watch Green get off the bed and glared at them all.

  
“Glad to see everyone awake and well.” Said a voice behind them.

  
Behind them stood a man. He was 5’9 and he had dark hair with grey eyes. He had a tan that made him look like he was a native and he had a mustache.

  
“Hello Red, my name is Doctor Evan Henry. How are you doing?”

  
“I’m fine, when do I go home?” Red questioned.

  
“Whoa not so fast young man, you were stabbed three times three days ago and I need to do a checkup. If you are alright I will let you out tomorrow morning.”

  
“Damn.” Was all Red replied with.

  
“Red be good!” Dani scolded. “I was so scared, watching my baby boy get stabbed three times from that crazy little manic!”

  
Red sent her a sad smile. “I’m okay mom I promise. By the way what happened to Yellow?"

  
“Well after we peeled her off of you, your mom pinned her to the ground and Crystal called the cops.” Silver stated.

  
“Man! You should have seen Green when he came home! He went all crazy on her!” Gold screamed.

  
“Gold shut up!” Green yelled at him.

  
“Oh? I want to hear this?” Red said.

  
“Yes! Okay so Green came in after hearing all this screaming and Yellow managed to escape from Dani and Yellow tried to stab her and then Green ran and kicked the freaking knife out of her hand, punched her in the nose and freaking flipped her over his shoulder onto the ground!” Gold screamed once again.

  
“What! Mom are you okay!” Red yelped.

  
“I’m fine sweetheart.” Dani told him gently.

  
“Oh thank god!” Red breathed then he looked at Green who was trying to hide behind his sister.

  
“Green stop hiding!” Daisy scolded him and pushed him towards Red.

  
“And you come here.” Red said holding out his hand towards Green. The other male bit his lip and walked towards his boyfriend. Red took his hand and pulled him to sit on the bed. “You are freaking awesome have I ever told you that?”

  
“No.” Green said in a quiet voice.

  
“Well you know what? You are an awesome beautiful perfect boyfriend ever. I love you.”

  
“Stop embarrassing me!” Green wailed as his entire face, neck and ears went red.

  
Everyone laughed at that as the doctor rolled his eyes while he was checking on the machines writing on his checkboard.

  
“Alright Red you are good to go I will make an exception and let you go home tonight since you mom is here already.” The doctor told Red as he signed out some paperwork and gave it to his mother.

  
“Yes!” Red cheered.

  
“Thank you doctor.” Dani smiled at him and told Red to go get changed.

  
When Red started to get changed and everyone was waiting out in the hallway Their group of friends said their farewells and left along with Daisy. When Red stepped out into the hallway he looked around.  
“Where did everyone go?”

  
“They went home they promised that they will visit tomorrow.” Green told him.

  
“Alright boys let’s get to the car and go home.” Dani said as she was already half way down the hall.  
“Jeez why do you always walk so fast I was just stabbed!?” Red muttered while walking to catch up.

  
“Don’t walk so fast! She can wait just take it easy ok?” Green yelped.

  
Both boys slowed down and Red was glad that Green told him to slow down. Walking that fast was killing him. When they got outside it was dark and Red was wondering how late it was. He shrugged and decided he didn’t care he just wanted to get home and snuggle with his boyfriend and get some sleep.

  
As they climbed into the car, Red surprised both Dani and Green when he slipped into the back with Green and yawned.

  
“Aw you must be tired. Go ahead and sleep ok?” Green said in a quiet voice.

  
Red yawned and nodded while he got comfortable and pulled Green towards him and rested his head on Green’s shoulder.

  
Green smiled and ran his hand through Red’s soft black hair and looked out the window and smiled. Red was okay, he was alive and they didn’t have to worry about Yellow.

  
Maybe everything was going to be okay and normal for once after this.


	3. Tension

Red didn’t know what he was looking at. It just showed a red mask, it had a smile carved into the wood along with it’s nose. The eyes was carved straight through the wood. In the middle of the forehead showed a triangle with the letter D underneath it. On the cheeks it showed two different symbols. On the left cheek was a upside down U with the letter O underneath it. On the right cheek it showed a fish like symbol with the letter A underneath it. Then on the chin was just a letter B. All the marks looked like it was painted on the Red mask in white letters.

  
But the weird thing about this mask was the burnt on symbols around the face. The first symbol was a star, but it was upside down. What did that mean? Red had no idea. The second symbol was an upside down t? Red didn’t know that one either. The last one was like an upside down triangle, that had a letter x in the middle of it and the letter V at the bottom of the point.

  
Red knew those symbols was bad, but he didn’t know why. He took another look at the eyes and saw two black pupils moving to the left and to the right and they were moving fast. He held his breath as they turned to the colour green.

  
He let out his breath when he saw the eyes start to bleed and the mask began to fall away. He let out a scream when he saw Green’s face and slowly the skin start to burn and peel away as he screamed in agonizing pain.

  
Red turned away with tears running down his face and his breathing has picked up like he just ran a marathon. He stopped when he saw the black figure standing there.

  
 _“This is what you will do to him. This is your punishment for forgetting me!”_ It roared in anger.  
Red screamed and turned to run only to trip over Green’s dead body and he was looking right into his lifeless, dead green eyes. Red continued screaming when he felt some shake him from his shoulder.

  
“Red!” It screamed.

  
“Red wake up god dammit!”

  
Red woke up when he felt someone slap him. He gasped awake and looked around to see that Green was much alive and that he was in a car outside his house. He looked at his mother and saw that she had a worried look on her face.

  
“I-I’m sorry. I-I just h-had a nightm-mare Oh jeez.” Red gasped while running his hand through his hair.   
“C’mon sweetheart let’s go inside and talk about it.” Dani whispered. Red nodded and undid his seatbelt and opened the car door. He walked up to the front door and twisted it open.

  
Except it wouldn’t open. Red started to rattle the door knob and he just couldn’t stop.

  
“God dammit! Just open you stupid door!” Red screamed at it.

  
“Hey hey hey! Relax Dani is going to unlock the door.” Green soothed to Red.

  
Red stopped and stared at the door feeling like an idiot. Why didn’t he think that the door was locked?   
“C’mon take a step back and take a calming moment okay?” Green dragged Red to the steps and sat him down.

  
Green sat beside but stayed silent knowing that when Red was in this state the best thing to do is to stay quiet. And for that Red was grateful for that. Green was the best thing that has ever happened to him, so why was he having nightmares about him? What was the symbols mean? Who was the dark black figure to him? So many questions!

  
Red turned and hugged Green close to him. He smiled when Green hugged him back and kissed the side of his neck.

  
“Want to talk about it?”

  
“Not right now.”

  
“Boys? The door is unlocked.” Dani said.

  
The two males pulled apart and nodded at her while they got up and made there way inside. Dani sat down showing Red that she wanted to talk. Red sighed and sat down while Green said that he was going to bed.

  
“You want to tell me what the hell was that in the car?” Dani demanded.

  
“I told you, I had a nightmare.”

  
“About what?” she replied with a little bit of fear in her voice.

  
“I don’t really want to talk about it mom, I just want to go to bed.”

  
“No. You can’t I need to know what it was about!” Dani demanded.

  
“Mom, please don’t. It was really bad.” Red whined.

  
“Sweetheart I know you don’t want to talk about it but please I want to keep you safe.”

  
“How can you keep me safe from a nightmare!” Red yelled.

  
“Talking about it will help!” She yelled right back.

  
“Fine! There was this red mask with symbols on it, and it fell off this face and it was Green. Then he burned to death in front of me while this black figure told me this is what you get for forgetting me.” Red said with sass.

  
“Well that’s weird what were the symbols like? How many were there?”

  
“I don’t know, I don’t really remember. Just after seeing Green dead like that just scared the hell out of me.” Red said sounding exhausted.

  
Dani just sighed and got up and hugged Red. It seemed like she knew what was going on. Will she tell him? He certainly hoped so, he is her son after all. After they said their good night’s they both headed off to bed.

  
Red softly opened the bedroom door and slipped inside. After taking off his pants and throwing his shirt across the room he climbed into bed. He snuggled up against Green and threw his arm around his waist. Dear lord was he ever tired.

  
He knew there was about three more weeks till school started and he wanted to spend that time with Green, knowing it was probably the nightmares that made him want to protect him more, but he couldn’t fight off the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

  
He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent that was purely Green and felt himself relax. He then fell into a restless sleep.

  
The next morning when Red awoke, he could not feel Green beside him. Red shot up in bed and scanned the room for him. He tensed up when he couldn’t see him in the room.

  
Red bolted out of bed to the bathroom and yanked open the door, only to see Green climbing out of the shower.

  
“RED!!” Green shrieked as he hid back into the shower. “What the hell!?”

  
“Oh shit! I’m sorry I didn’t see you in bed and I panicked!”

  
“So you panicked! Seriously Red!” Green shrieked.

  
“Why are you even hiding? I have seen your body before.” Red told him.

  
“Not really you wouldn’t let me take off the jacket when we had sex you moron!”

  
“What is going on in here! I am trying to sleep!” Dani charged in yelling.

  
Red blushed and looked at his mother.

  
“I’m sorry mom, I freaked out and came in here and Green was just getting out of the shower.”

  
“Christ Red knock first, and when you get dressed you two downstairs and at the kitchen table pronto!” Dani demanded.

  
“Shit I think we are in trouble.” Red said with guilt in his voice.

  
He turned around and saw Green blushing and glaring at him. Green turned and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

  
“Red I love you but you can be a complete dumbass.” Green growled as he stomped out of the bathroom to their shared bedroom.

  
Red flinched and looked down knowing that he had just screwed up. Badly. Now he had just basically told his mother that he slept with Green, and what’s worse is that he had Green mad at him. Green usually doesn’t get angry but god when he was mad you wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible.   
Red turned and went to his bedroom where Green was and lightly knocked on the door.

  
“Green? May I come in?”

  
“No.”

  
Red winced and cleared his throat. “Sweetheart please?”

  
He heard Green on the other side of the door.

  
“What do you want?”

  
“Green please let me in.”

  
“The door is unlocked you idiot.” Green replied harshly.

  
“I know but-“ Red was cut off when Green yanked the door open and full on glared at him.

  
He stood there for a few seconds before he walked towards the stairs.

  
“C’mon your mom is waiting.”

  
Red sighed and went down the kitchen. As he entered he saw Dani sitting at the head and Green was on the opposite side of the table looking at the table like it offended him.

  
“Red sit down please.” Dani demanded lightly.

  
Red sat down beside Green and placed a hand on his hand and squeezed lightly. Green turned his hand and interlocked them gripping tightly. Red then realized Green wasn’t angry he was afraid. Okay Green was mad too let’s face it.

  
Dani looked at the boys and put her arms on the table. She continued staring and was watching their reactions. Red looked like a kicked puppy and was glancing over at his boyfriend time to time. Green looked like he wanted to run out of the room and glaring at the table was the only thing keeping him here.   
“First of all Red why did you freak out when Green wasn’t sleeping beside you.”

  
Red flinched and squirmed in his seat. Green looked over looking a bit concerned but still had a light glare in his eyes. God even Dani herself would not want to be the one Green glared at. With those bright emerald eyes staring at you with a narrow and threating look.

  
“I had a nightmare and I was scared that he was hurt or something.”

  
“So you ran to the bathroom?” She questioned.

  
“Well’ I thought he might be in the bath room because that is usually where you go when you get out of bed right?”

  
“Wow that is pretty smart Red.” Dani commented.

  
“So you ran into the bathroom without knocking! What the hell!” Green exclaimed.

  
“I’m sorry! I just didn’t think that you would be in the shower.” Red defended starting to get a little bit angry.

  
“Well next time think!” Green snarled back.

  
“Why are you so angry about this anyway!” Red yelled.

  
“Because I have never been so embarrassed before!”

  
“Oh come on so what I saw you naked no big deal!”

  
“It is to me you bastard!”

  
“BOYS!!” Dani yelled.

  
Both Red and Green stopped yelling but was glaring at each other. Dani rolled her eyes. ‘What am I going to do with these boys?’

  
“That brings me to another matter. So when did you boys decide to have sex?” She questioned going to the honest truth as soon as possible.

  
“My birthday.” Red replied still glaring at Green.

  
“Please say you used protection.”

  
Green faltered. They didn’t use protection. Shit what is he suppose to say to that?

  
“We did.” Red said looking at his mother.

Damn was all Green thought. Since when did Red become a good liar?

  
“Good now I want you two boys go to your room and have a conversation and I will go to work since I have to go. Thanks to you two I only had 3 hours of sleep.” She scolded.

  
Both boys apolizeged for what happened and went upstairs to Red’s room. As they both sat on the bed they sat in a tense atmosphere. Both boys did want to make up but it was weird. This was their first fight.   
Green felt so stupid that he over reacted on something that wasn’t really that much of a big deal. He glanced over to Red and quickly looked away. ‘C’mon Green man up here.’ He scolded himself.

  
Green turned towards Red and moved closer till he was right beside him. He took a deep breath and turned towards his boyfriend.

  
“I’m sorry that I was being childish.” The green eyed male mumbled.

  
“What was that?”

  
“I said that I’m sorry that I was being childish and freaking out over something so stupid.” Green said in a louder voice.

  
“Green, you weren’t being childish. I mean I understand why you freaked out. Like if I was in your place I would have freaked out too.” Red said while pulling his boyfriend closer to him.

  
“I don’t like it when we fight.” Green said looking down.

  
“I know baby, I know.”

  
Green felt like he was going to burst out crying. God he thought he grew up but no, he was still acting like a child.

  
“What’s going through your head? I need to know.” Red whispered while running his hand through his lovers hair.

  
“I still act like a stupid child. I thought that I would be more like you and Blue and everyone.”

  
“Sweetheart you don’t have to change at all! I love you for the way you are you got that?” Red exclaimed.  
Green just nodded and snuggled into his boyfriends neck while Red pulled his boyfriend into his lap.

  
As Red was softly humming since he just can’t sing for the life of him, he was slowly rocking them and stopped when he heard light soft snores. He looked down to see that the other male has fallen asleep.

  
Red smiled and softly laid him down, he looked at the time and saw that it was abut one in the afternoon and he walked out of the bedroom slowly and quietly closed the door. 


	4. Nightmare

When Green woke up he felt like he never wanted to wake up. He looked to the left and saw that is was three in the afternoon and groaned. He forced himself to sit up and sat there blinking wondering did he really need to wake up?

  
He swung his legs over to stand up and he yawned as he stood up and stretched. God was he ever tired.  
He stumbled over to the door and yanked it open and shivered as the cool temperature of the house hit his over heated skin. He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door and froze as he saw Red standing there with a towel around his waist.

  
Green burst out laughing at the reality of it all, as Green stood there laughing his ass off, Red was rolling his eyes and turned on the shower.

  
Green wiped the tears out of his eyes and continued to watch Red as he got ready.

  
“You going to stand there watching me take off this towel or are you going to join me?” Red questioned.

  
Green stopped what he was doing and blushed. “I took a shower a while ago though.”

  
“And that matters because?” Red said while raising an eyebrow.

  
“Okay just let me go pee and I will climb in just give me a sec.”

  
Red nodded and kissed his boyfriends forehead and took off his towel and climbed inside. Green turned and got ready and yanked out a towel and yawned as he took off his clothes.

  
He opened the door and climbed inside while picking up the body wash soap and a wash cloth.

  
“So I wash your back, you wash mine?”

  
One Hour Later

  
After a fun lovely time and with their evidence all washed away, no one will know what they did. Although they were both flushed red and slightly out of breath, they grin at each other and quickly kissed.

  
Thank goodness Dani wasn’t home was all Green thought as he slipped on some warm fuzzy pajama pants and Red was throwing on a shirt.

  
“How about,” Green got up and walked to Red, “ You keep the shirt off?”

  
“Oh really now hmmm?”

  
“What can I say you got a fine chest and no one is coming over so, why not?”

  
“How about this we just stay in bed all day with no clothes?”

  
“Oh I like that idea.”

  
“Oh really?” Red says as he picks Green up into his arms and tosses the smaller male onto the bed. Green giggles and Red slowly takes the rest of his clothes off. “So.” Red starts and kisses Green on his collarbone. “What do you have in mind?”

  
Green smirks, mischief dancing in his eyes. “What about, first you kiss me breathless then make me forget about everything but your name and I’m screaming it on the top of my lungs.”

  
“Baby, I thought you’ll never ask.”

  
Five hours later

  
Dani walked in the front door at nine o’clock tired and ready to deal with the boys. She set the keys on the kitchen counter and looked around with a confused face.

  
‘Where the heck are the boys?’

  
She walked towards the stairs and walked towards the bedroom door. She hesitated when she gripped the door knob.

  
‘I just found out that they took the next step so should I go in?’

  
Dani pressed her ear up to the door and didn’t hear any moaning. She took that as a good sign and opened the door and stuck her head in. She could not see a thing it was way to dark for her liking.  
She grabbed her little pen flash light and turned it on and stuck her head through her sons bedroom door again. She shined the flashlight and saw that yes they are denfinly naked but they were sleeping.

  
She shook her head and closed the door and went to bed knowing that she was alright with this. She chuckled to herself, ‘Heck most mother’s would freak out and here I am alright with two boys sleeping together in my house.’ She sat down on her bed and took out her ponytail and brushed her hair.  
‘As long they do it when I am not in the house I am completely alright with this.’

  
She turned and set up her alarm to six in the morning knowing she will have two very hungry boys in the morning.

  
‘I wonder how Daisy will react to this? Should I tell her?’

  
She shook her head and laid down pulling the covers up the her chin and closed her eyes.

  
‘My little boy is all grown up now I don’t know how to feel abut this.’ This was the last thing she thought about as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

  
The Next Morning

  
Red opened his eyes and blinked his eyes several times. God did yesterday ever wear him out. He smirked as he remembered Green writhing underneath him and him whining and screaming out his name.

  
He glanced down and saw the smaller male sprawled out on his chest. He did worry about Green a lot more then Green cares for him to do. Green was just so skinny and small and light, while he is fit and broad.

  
‘Reminder make sure Green eats a shit ton of food today.’ He chuckled to himself inside of his head. Red laid down his head and was running his hand down Greens exposed back.

  
He heard Green groan as he woke up and just laid there. “Do we have to get up?” He grumbled.

  
Red looked over at the time and saw that it was 5 in the morning.

  
“Not unless you want to get up at five in the morning then no.”

  
Greens head shot up, “What? It’s only five in the morning?”

  
“Yep now lay down and go back to sleep kay?” Red told Green in a soft voice.

  
Green nodded and laid his head back on his boyfriend’s chest while yawning.

  
“Hey Red?”

  
“Hmmm?”

  
“Do you think we will have a normal school year this year? I mean with no stabbing and all that.”

  
“Oh god I hope so.”

  
Green stared at the clock and he knew he would not go back to sleep. Green sat up and reached over Red to grab the phone that his sister got him when he fully moved into Red’s place.

  
Green heard Red shuffle a bit and settle back down and let out a small snore making Green giggle a bit. He looked at Red and smiled. God how did he get so lucky?

  
Green turned back to the phone in his hand and pressed on the contact list Daisy made for him. He scrolled through it until he found Daisy’s number. A little hard since she made everyone nicknames on this thing.

  
Daisy was BeStSiStEr oh jeez why Daisy?

  
Crystal was KitKat since it was her favorite chocolate bar.

  
Silver was Hate the world. Heh not everyone Daisy he sure loves Crys.

  
Gold was Gamer since he games all the time.

  
Blue was Goddess yep Blue helped Daisy with this he could tell.

  
Ruby was Fashionista that sounds pretty accurate.

  
Sapphire was bashurheadin Hmmm he might change that one.

  
White was that white chick. Green laughed at that one.

  
Black was chillin dude Meh that one he might also change.

  
Red was Bae? Hell no lets change that one right now. Red was now Loverboy. He liked that one heh.  
That's it? He might add some more in. But he was thankful that Bill wasn’t in here, he really didn’t like him all that much. He scrolled up and pressed on Daisy’s wonder name.

  
_Hey you up?_

  
_BeStSiStEr: What are you doing up so early?_

  
_Woke up and can’t go back to sleep._

  
_BeStSiStEr: I know what you mean little bro._

  
_Can we maybe hang out today? It feels like forever since we last talked._

  
_BeStSiStEr: Heck yea! What time do you want me to drag you out of there?_

  
_Heh how about 9? Just me and you all day?_

  
_BeStSiStEr: I will be there! Love ya!_

  
_Love you too <3_

  
Green turned off the phone and placed it back down and laid down beside Red and stared at the ceiling. School started back up again in 6 days. Was he excited? Well Yes and no. Yes because he wants to see all of his friends again but he didn’t want to go because he enjoys being with Red the entire day.

  
Red started to move beside him and started speaking this other language. ‘What the hell?’ was all he could think and he sat up. Green went to place a hand on Red’s shoulder when all of a sudden he sat up with a gasp.

  
Green froze and stared at his boyfriend as he sat there panting.

  
“Red?”

  
Red turned towards him and Green was stabbed with a pang of fear as Red glared at him.

  
“Red what’s going on?”

  
Red growled and surged towards him. Green let out a shocked yelp and flew out of the bed onto his back on the floor.

  
“What the fuck Red!” Green screamed as he sat up.

  
Red sat their looking down at him from the bed and just continued glaring at him. Green stood up and was about to say something else when Red jumped at him again with no warning.

  
They both fell to the floor with Green’s back on the floor and Red on top of him with his hands wrapped around Green’s pale throat.

  
Green was shocked and he couldn’t breathe. He shot his hand up and smacked it on the bottom of Red’s jaw hoping that it would snap him out of it.

  
As black began to creep into his vision around the sides, the hands that was around his throat let go and Green gasped in air as he began to cough.

  
“Green?”

  
Green began to kick Red off and crawled back into the corner as he grabbed whatever he could, which was a freaking rock. Who carries rocks in their room? And pointed at Red while coughing.

  
Red sat up and began to crawl towards him when Green threw the rock at him. Red ducked just in time to keep his head.

  
“What the hell Green?! What’s going on?!”

  
Green sat there and looked up to grab something else as he began to sob. He saw Red crawl a bit closer and he let out a small yelp.

  
“Stay away from me!” He screamed and threw a wooden box at him.

  
Red once again ducked and looked at Green with wide eyes.

  
“Green I am so sorry I don’t know what came over me! Please stop throwing things at me!” Red told him as this time he ducked from a lamp! Not the lamp was all Red could think.

  
Green sat their and buried his head in his knees and started to full on sob as he was freaking scared out of his mind.

  
Dani ran into the room and saw the whole mess.

  
“What the heck guys! What’s going on!?”

  
Red turned towards his mom and she has never seen her son look so scared before.

  
“I don’t know I was sleeping and all of a sudden I woke up to see that I was choking Green!” He yelled at his mother.

  
Green lifted his head and got up grabbing his phone and ran out of the room and into the bathroom.   
Green slid down the onto the floor and opened up his phone to find his sisters number. Green took a deep breath as he pressed onto her name and with shaking fingers started to text her.

  
_Can you please come early?_

  
_BeStSiStEr: What why?_

  
_Just Please!_

  
_BeStSiStEr: Tell me what’s going on!_

  
_I will explain later but please!_

  
_BeStSiStEr: Okay I’m coming over right now._

  
Green let out a small breath and stood up and walked over to the sink. He turned on the facet and washed his face with cool water. He grabbed the towel and wiped off his face.

  
He looked at his neck and could already see the bruises and he sniffled while grabbing some toilet paper to blow his nose in.

  
He looked around and realized he didn’t have any clothes on at all god that was embarrassing as it is and now he had to go get some. He grabbed his house coat and slipped it on and opened the door.

  
He walked down and looked into Red’s room and saw that it was empty and slipped inside and quickly got dressed. He threw on his purple turtleneck (something that could hide the bruises) and his black jeans. He turned to the door and stopped when he saw Dani standing there.

  
“Sweetheart I need to know what just happened.”

  
Green completely ignored her and walked around her and ran down the stairs. He went towards the front door and yanked it open and saw Daisy walking towards the house from across the street.

  
He walked towards her and stopped when she ran towards him.

  
“Hey hey hey, What’s wrong?” Daisy automatically asked him.

  
“Can we please go somewhere else please?” He whispered.

  
Daisy nodded and grabbed his hand and started to walk towards her boyfriends house.

  
“Not to Bills house!” Green groaned.

  
“Don’t worry he’s out of town.” She reassured him.

  
Green nodded and just let Daisy guide him as he looked down at his moving feet. What seemed like hours, but it was only minutes, Daisy stopped and opened the front door of a tiny town house.   
“He lives here?” Green questioned.

  
“I know it’s small but it’s empty so you can talk to me here.” Daisy responded to his question as she walked towards the kitchen.

  
Green looked around and slowly walked towards the living room and was looking at pictures that lined the walls. All the pictures looked so happy and colourful.

  
He sat down on the leather soft couch and stared at the big T.V that was turned off. He turned his head when he saw Daisy walk into the room with two mugs with hot chocolate in it.

  
Daisy handed him the other mug and sat down. Kicking off her shoes she brought her feet up and got comfortable.

  
“So wanna tell me what got you so upset?” She asked.

  
Green looked down at the mug in his hand and bit his lower lip. He did want to tell her right?

  
“Did Red break up with you because if he did I will go crazy sister on him.” She stated in an angry tone.

  
Green’s head shot up. “No no he didn’t break up with me!”

  
“Okay then what did he do?”

  
“I love how you knew this was about him.” Green sniffled and chuckled.   
“Of course now spill.”

  
Green stop and was thinking to himself, ‘Do I tell her everything?’ then Green mentally slapped himself. ‘Yea good idea just say oh Red and I did like 6 rounds of sex, brilliant Green, brilliant.’

  
“Well we were sleeping and I woke up early.”

  
“Why were you up so early? I mean like that is not you.”

  
“I don’t know I just woke up ok! Anyway as I was saying when I was done texting you about hanging out today I laid back down hoping to get a couple more hours of sleep.”

  
“Sounds reasonable.” Daisy interrupted again.

  
“Daisy do you want to know what happened?” Green glared at her.

  
“Of course I do why do you think I am sitting right here!” She retorted.

  
“Then be quiet and stop acting so much like Blue!” He scolded her.

  
“Sorry yeesh I like hanging out with her, but I will be quiet.”

  
“About time! As I was saying I laid back down to get more sleep and then Red started to mumble in this language I didn’t know.”

  
“Freaky!” Daisy exclaimed.

  
Green glared at her and Daisy raised her hands up in surrender and zipped her mouth closed and threw away the key. Which of course, Green rolled his eyes at her.

  
“Then he sat up and I thought that he had a nightmare so I called out to him. Then he turned and glared at me like he hated me and growled and jumped at me. I screamed and fell off the bed and glared at him yelling at him. Then he did it again and he …. H-he umm.”

  
“He what?” Daisy growled making Green look at her in shock.

  
Green just raised his hand and grabbed the neck of his turtleneck and pulled down to show the bruises.

  
“THAT BASTARD I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!” Daisy roared in anger while standing up.

  
“Daisy it’s fine! I over reacted and I just have to talk to him that’s all!” Green defended Red.

  
“YOUR DEFENDING HIM!” Daisy screamed at him.

  
“Yes I am because I love him and he wouldn’t hurt me on purpose!” Green yelled back.

  
It was silent for a couple moments while the two teenagers stood and glared at each other.

  
“Believe it or not sis, he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I know him better than his own mother. If you have a problem with that then tell me right now so I can leave.” Green said with a stone cold face.

  
“Green I am just worried that’s all! You are my baby brother and I don’t want to see you hurt!” Daisy exclaimed softly.

  
“I get that Daisy but please don’t kill him yet.”

  
“I won’t I promise.” Daisy said as she hugged Green tightly. “Now let’s get you back there so you guys can have a talk with his mom and I.”

  
Green nodded and they both went to leave the small town house to go back to Red’s. 


	5. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, i dont even know anymore.

Red stood frozen as he watched Green walk out of the house without looking at him. He turned towards his mother.

  
“He hates me now!” He sobbed.

  
Dani rushed over to her son and wrapped him in a tight hug. Her son has never cried in front of her till now. “Oh sweetheart he doesn’t hate you now. Shhh c’mon that’s it sit down.” Dani said very softly.

  
As they both sat down Dani rubbed her hand over his back remembering how that calmed him down when he was younger and her husband walked out on them.

  
“Please tell me what happened.” She cooed softly.

  
“I don’t know! I was sleeping and I had this awful dream a-a-and then I-I woke up and h-he w-was on the g-ground and I w-was on t-top o-o-of him!”

  
“Shhhhh you need to calm down alright? First what was your dream about and tell me everything.”

  
“I can’t remember!” Red wailed.

  
Dani knew he was too upset to think about anything so she started to hum his lullaby she used to sing to him when he was a younger child.

  
She noticed it was working for he was starting calm down and he started to hum along, a habit he had since he was a child.

  
“There we go. Are you calm now?”

  
Red sniffled and nodded his head and rested it on her shoulder.

  
“Now just try and remember the nightmare alright?”

  
Red sniffled once again and raised his head and ran a hand through his hair.

  
“I was in this abandoned house and it was a really big house. I mean really big like it was a really old mansion.”

  
“Wait. Was it a big white building with this old oak tree in the front yard, and a statue in front of it with a white and blue rose garden around it?” Dani questioned.

  
“That’s exactly it. How did you know that?” Red asked.

  
“It was the place where your father grew up. He was adopted into that family.”

  
“Well that’s weird.”

  
“Yes it is. Please continue.”

  
Red nodded. “I was in this really old hallway so I walked down the stairs and entered what looked like this dining room, It had really fancy dinner plates on the table like it was set up for a dinner but was abandoned before it started.”

  
“Hmm gold and silver plates?”

  
“Yes! So I kept walking and saw this huge wooden door so I opened it and I was all of a sudden outside. I saw the roses and I remember thinking how I wish the blue roses were real so I could give one to Green. I looked up at the statute and it had this creepy face on it so since I was a little freaked out I turned around and walked back inside.”

  
“Yea when I visited you father’s family for the first time that statue freaked me out to so you are not the only one.” Dani replied.

  
Red nodded and took a deep breath. “I saw these really odd stairs that just stood out because it didn’t fit the theme of the house and I walked down them and opened this bright red door.”

  
Dani widen her eyes. “They would never let me go down those stairs, which was fine because every time I went near them I felt like something was watching me.”

  
“Really?”

  
Dani nodded and motioned him to continue.

  
“Right so I opened this door and saw this glass case holding this wooden mask in it. I mean I have seen it before in another nightmare, and I looked to the right and saw this table with all these knifes on it. I backed up and turned around and saw this star on the ground but it looked like it was drawn with blood.”  
Red stopped and closed his eyes “There was a body in the middle of the star circle thing and I walked towards it and I reached out to turn it over but this black with red claws thing grabbed my hand. I whipped around and all I can remember is these bright golden eyes and I blacked out. That’s when I woke up and saw Green.”

  
Dani was trembling and was tapping the table with her fingers. “My god sweetheart how did you get a dream like that. It doesn’t make sense.”

  
“Mom I have never been that scared in my entire life. It killed me to see Green terrified of me though.”

  
“Don’t worry he knew you would never hurt him.”

  
“But I did mom! How can I ever forgive myself!” Red yelled.

  
Dani stood up and ran her hand through his hair. “By letting him know what happened. By letting him know what was going on.” She said softly. “Now go get changed and get ready for breakfast.”

  
Red signed and got up. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He stopped and picked up the things that Green threw at him earlier and dumped them on the table as he fell onto the bed.

  
How could he have hurt him like that? How is Green ever going to forgive him? How is he going to explain this to him?

  
Red sat up and rubbed his eyes and just hoped a shower would clear his head. As he got up to grab a pair of clean clothes he froze when he heard a knock on the door.

  
Red ran out of the room and down the stairs as fast as possible. He ran into the kitchen just as his mom opened the door. Daisy stormed in and glared at Red but turned to Dani and asked if they could talk.   
“Where’s Green?” Red asked without thinking.

  
“Right here.” Green told him as he walked into the house.

  
Red walked up to him but stopped a good 3 feet away from him. He looked at Daisy who was still glaring at him and Green rolled his eyes and walked up to Red and grabbed his hand.

  
Green dragged Red up the stairs and into their shared room. Green let go of Red’s hand and sat down on the bed.

  
“Wanna tell me what happened?” Green said.

  
Red stared at Green and began to cry. Green who was alarmed for he never seen his boyfriend cry before shot up and hugged Red with all his might.

  
“Don’t cry Red! C’mon sit down beside me.”

  
“I’m s-s-sorry!” Red wailed.

  
Green stood up and stood in front of Red. Red buried his face in Green’s chest and hugged him close.   
Green ran his hands through his boyfriend’s hair and let him sob it out. A few minutes later Red sniffled and pulled Green into his lap.

  
“I had this nightmare and I saw this thing in my dreams and I blacked out then next thing I knew I woke up with you on the floor and me hurting you!”

  
“You didn’t mean to. I know you too well. You would never hurt me on purpose Red. Please don’t hate yourself for this.”

  
“How can you be so understanding. How do you not hate me!”

  
“Because one it was a nightmare and it wasn’t really you. Two I love you too much to hate you just because you had a nightmare. And three because I know what it’s like.”

  
Red looked at him. “What?”

  
Green smiled and placed his hand on Red’s cheek. “When I was very little I had this really bad dream. Daisy tried to wake me up because I was sleep walking and I was in the kitchen and I stabbed her in the shoulder.”

  
“You what?” Red blinked in disbelief.

  
Green giggled a little bit. “Yep I stabbed her when I was six years old and I felt so bad. Still do actually. But she told me that it’s fine.”

  
Red shook his head and looked at him. “Well then my little stabber I love you.”

  
“You are so not calling me that!” Green exclaimed.

  
Red laughed and sniffled. “I am sorry, I never want to hurt you ever again.”

  
“It’s ok. It really wasn’t you.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“Your eyes were like a bright gold colour then it flashed back to red when you woke up.”

  
Red pulled away. He cannot believe what he had just heard. His eyes were the exact same colour as the creature in his nightmare?

  
“Red?”

  
Red looked at Green and hugged him close.

  
“Do you have bruises?” Red asked.

  
Green nodded and pulled down the neck of his sweater to show him. Red looked like he was about to start crying again and buried his face in Green’s hair whispering how sorry he was.

  
Green snuggled into Red’s chest whispering that it was alright and fell asleep.

  
Red lifted Green out of his lap and onto the bed slowly and softly laid him down onto the bed. Red looked at Green’s face and smiled while placing his hand on his cheek. He kissed Green’s forehead and walked out of the room.

  
Red signed and leaned against the wall outside of the bedroom and opened his eyes. Now he had to face the older sister. This is going to be hard to explain. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Daisy and Dani was.

  
Daisy looked up at him and sadly smiled at him.

  
“Your mom told me about your creepy nightmare.”

  
Red nodded and sat down burying his face into his arms and let out a deep sigh. God was he ever tired but he was terrified to fall asleep again.

  
“Sweetheart you hungry?” He heard his mother ask.

  
Red looked up and shook his head and looking at Daisy.

  
“I’m so sorry for what I did to your brother. If you want him to stay with you then I understand.”

  
“No it’s fine, from what I heard from your mother it really wasn’t your fault. I mean Green stabbed me when he was six.” Daisy reassured him.

  
“Yea he told me about that.”

  
Daisy laughed and shook her head while looking up. “Then he always made jokes about how he wants to become a serial killer when he grows up.”

  
Dani and Red laughed. Dani placed a plate in front of Daisy. “Eat up dear.”

  
“Green told me something that I didn’t like.”

  
“Oh and what’s that?” Dani asked.

  
“Remember how I said the last thing I remembered was gold eyes? Well apparently my eyes where gold when I was hurting him.”

  
“WHAT?” Dani screamed.

  
“Shhhhh Green is sleeping upstairs!” He whispered yelled.

  
“Sorry. But what?” Dani replied.

  
“Do I really need to repeat what I just said.”

  
“Sorry Red but I mean this is serious.” Was all Daisy said.

  
“I know! You don’t think that I am freaked out by this! I don’t want to hurt him anymore, we have school that starts in a few days!” Red exclaimed.

  
“What’s going on?” Green asked as he walked in yawning and rubbing his left eye.

  
“Nothing!” Red yelled.

  
“Jesus Red I just woke up must you yell?” Green grumbled.

  
Dani placed a plate of food in front of him and he brightened up and started to eat.

  
“Slow down Green! It’s like you haven’t eaten at all yesterday!” Daisy exclaimed.

  
Green blushed knowing exactly what happened yesterday. Hmmm shall he tell her just to freak her out? Hehehe Payback can be a bitch.

  
“No I was just busy having some nice time with Red.”

  
“Why does that matter? You still could have eaten!”

  
“How could I when I was kinda busy in bed screaming YES RED OH GOD YES HARDER!!”

  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD GREEN TMI TMI!!” Daisy screamed as she covered her ears.

  
Red was too busy laughing knowing exactly why Green did that and Dani chuckled and continued to cook.   
“Payback can be a bitch cant it Daisy?” Green smirked.

  
“Not cool!” Daisy yelled at him.

  
Green laughed and took a bite out of the biscuit he was holding. Daisy rolled her eyes and threw a grape at him.

  
“Well I am going to go and try and get that freaking wonderful moaning Green just did out of my head. See you guys later!” Daisy yelled while waving at Dani.

  
“Yes thank you Green just exactly what I wanted to know what you two boys did yesterday while I was at work.” Dani replied dryly.

  
“Well you did tell us to make up didn’t you?” Red said.

  
“Guess you win this round boys.”

  
Red sat down beside Green and both high fived each other. Dani rolled her eyes.

  
“Well I guess that is about it for this morning.”

  
“I hope so.” Was all Red said as he yawned.

  
“Red how about we go get some sleep?” Green said.

  
“NO!” Red yelled.

  
Dani stopped and looked at her son. “Red!”

  
“I’m sorry but just no please.” Red begged Green.

  
“It’s ok I will protect you c’mon.” Green pulled Red up by the hand and dragged him to the stairs.

  
Red had a feeling this is going to be bad.


	6. Summer ends, School starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i have made any gramma mistakes so far

It has been five days and so far Red did not have another nightmare thankfully. School was starting the next day and Red was nervous.

  
“Why are you so nervous I mean it’s just school.” Green asked.

  
“My coach wants me to pick all the players this year for the sports since I am the best player.” Red whined.

  
“I thought you wanted that?”

  
“I did until I met you now I just want less time and more time with you.”

  
Green rolled his eyes and kissed Red.  “As sweet as that is you just spent all summer with me, so go in there be your popular self and be awesome!” Green exclaimed.

  
“Okay fine you win. Again.” Red said.

  
“Of course I do because I am usually always right.” Green said as he straddled Red.

  
Red rolled his eyes. “You are starting to get cocky here. Do I need to knock you down a peg?”

  
“No you dummie” Green giggled.

  
Red stood up making Green squeak as he held onto Red. Red moved his hands to Greens thighs and smirked at him.

  
“Time for bed my little stabber.” Red said as he dropped him on the bed.

  
Green giggled and rolled to face Red. “Don’t call me that!” He giggled.

  
Red rolled his eyes and slipped his shirt off and laid down waiting for Green to get comfortable before he raised and laid the sheets on them.

  
Green settled down and yawned snuggling into Red’s side.  “I can’t wait to see everyone again.” He whispered.

  
Red nodded and turned to his side and pulled Green to his chest while yawning. He heard Green giggle and yawn.

  
“Go to sleep my little stabber.”

  
“I’ll freaking stab you if you don’t stop calling me that.”

  
“Go to sleep my little cuddle bug.”

  
“That’s better.“ Green nodded and fell asleep.

  
_The Next Morning_

  
Green woke up to a very annoying alarm clock.

  
“I denfinly didn’t miss that alarm clock.” He grumbled.

  
He heard Red laugh as he was already out of bed.

  
“C’mon time to get up.” Red said as he pulled the blanket off of Green.

  
“Burr it’s cold!” He whined.

  
Green sat up shivering and glared at Red. Red just gave him an innocent smile. Green stood up and went up to Red and hugged him.

  
“Give me your warmth.” He whined.

  
“Aw is my cuddle bug cold. C’mon get changed into uniform.”

  
“That’s another thing I didn’t miss either. The stupid ugly uniform.”

  
Red chuckled as he threw on his bag and sat there watching Green.

  
“What you want a show or something?” Green asked.

  
“That would be nice.” Red said.

  
Green threw a shirt at Red’s face. “Freaking pervert” He grumbled.

  
“But you love me.” Red sang.

  
Green finished getting changed and both went to the bathroom, they walked out the front door and got into Daisy’s car.

  
“I’m not even in school anymore and I am still driving you.” Daisy said as she rolled her eyes.

  
“Be quiet and drive woman.” Green grumbled.

  
“Aw is poor little greenie grumpy.” Daisy teased Green.

  
“Yes he is.” Red said as Green rested his head on Red’s shoulder and yawned.

  
“Alright I will be quiet.” Daisy said.

  
The rest of the drive was quiet except of Green quiet snores. They pulled up to the school and Red saw all of their friends standing at the front doors waiting for them. He looked over to Green and shook him gently awake.

  
“Baby come on it’s time to wake up.”

  
Green woke up with a start and rubbed his eyes and yawned. He brightened up when he saw everyone at the door.

  
“Thanks for the ride sis!” He said as he got out of the car.

  
“Have a good day!” She yelled as he turned around and waved at her.

  
Blue ran up to them and gave them both a big hug.

  
“I missed you guys!”

  
Green smiled. They all couldn’t hang out at the summer at all.

  
Blue and White was in Kalos for the entire summer.

  
Gold was in Johnto visiting his grandparents.

  
Silver and Crystal was up in Alola at her parents summer home.

  
Sapphire was working for the summer for her father.

  
Ruby was Ruby and doesn’t talk to anybody during the summer.

  
Red was talking to all of them and was joking around when he saw the coach and ran off to go talk to him.  
Green smiled and waved at Ethan who he kept in contact with the entire summer. Ethan walked up towards them.

  
“Hey how was your summer?” He asked.

  
“Mostly uneventful.” Green said.

  
Well it was a white lie but nobody needed to know what happened with Red and his nightmares.

  
“Haha same.” He laughed.

  
He saw Red walk towards them and knew Red was going to go all protective on him. Great that's all he needed.

  
Red wrapped his arm around his waist. “Hey Ethan you going to be on the team this year again?”

  
“Yep if I’m allowed that is. Heard that you are picking who is on the team.”

  
“Stay on my good side then yea you will make it.” Red said.

  
Green rolled his eyes. Really Red was saying ‘Stay away from Green and don’t try and do something like you did last year.’

  
“Hey brother!” Gold walked up to him. He looked to Red and back to Ethan. “Seeing if you are going to make the team this year?”

  
Ethan nodded and waved at Green. “Well I got to go see you later.”

  
Green waved back as Ethan turned and walked away. The bell rang and everyone started to head to class. Red with his arm still around Green’s tiny waist started to walk to the school.

  
“I denfinly am not letting him on the team.” Red growled.

  
“Yes you are! You are not kicking him out just because he is my friend!” Green exclaimed.

  
Red sighed and shook his head.

“Fine fine fine. You win.” Red admitted defeat.

  
Green nodded and ran up to the list to see where his homeroom was.

  
“Oak, oak, oak… Haha! Room 129? Is that History or Math?”

  
“It’s Math. We have the same class!” Blue sang.

  
“Oh this is going to be a fun class!” Green giggled.

  
Red rolled his eyes and scanned the list for his name. Hmm looks like he has English for first period. Bummer.

  
“Green you better be ready to help me with my English homework. Or get ready for me to fail.” Red stated.  
“I hate it when you say that. You won’t fail.” Green said to him.

  
“Hey guys!” Gold said as Him and Ethan walked up to see what their classes are. “Aw I have English” He whined.

  
“We have the same class then!” Red beamed.

  
As Gold and Red high fived each other Ethan looked for his class.

  
“Room 129?”

  
“Math your with Green and I.” Blue said.

  
“Wait what? What grade are you in Ethan?” Red said.

  
“Fifth year, I decided to stay for another year.”

  
“Oh.” Was all Red said glaring at Ethan.

  
“We better get to class. Red don’t be late for class please. See you whenever.” Green said giving Red a kiss and waved and started to walk with Blue and Ethan to Math.

  
“He doesn’t like me very much does he?” Ethan asked.

  
“No not really.” Blue replied.

  
“Blue! Don’t worry about it Ethan he’s just kinda in a crappy mood today.” Green told him.

  
Ethan nodded as they entered the classroom. They all sat down in the front since Green was short was all Blue told Ethan with Green smacking Blue on the arm and Ethan laughing and shaking his head.   
The bell rang and the teacher came in. It was a new one.

  
“Mrs. Loriel who does English and Math, is on her honeymoon so I will be taking over for the semester. My name is Koga.” He said in a monotone voice.

  
Blue leaned over to Green. “Yay a boring teacher is all we needed.”

  
Green stifled a giggle.

  
“Mr. Oak what is so funny?”

  
Green looked up and saw Koga staring at him. Green straightened up.

  
“Nothing sir.” Green quickly replied.

  
Koga nodded and walked away and Green looked at Blue and they both just shrugged.

  
“Here are your schedules for the rest of the day class.” Koga said in a rough voice.

  
“Ethan Heart. Blue Kline. And Green Oak.” He listed off as he handed everyone a piece of paper.

  
“I don’t like this teacher at all.” Green said to Ethan.

  
“Tell me about it he is terribly boring.” He said the last part in a British voice making Green giggle.

  
“Oak once again what is so funny that you must giggle about it?” Koga yelled out behind them.

  
“Just a joke sir.” Green said rolling his eyes.

  
“Why does he have something against you?” Blue said.

  
Green shrugged. “Maybe he is against giggling?” Green laughed.

  
“Somehow I can see him against that.” Ethan said.

  
“Can you imagine him giggling?” Blue asked making all three of them laugh.

  
“Must I split you three up?” Koga growled all of a sudden appearing in front of them.

  
“No sir” They all said at the same time.

  
“This is going to be a long class.” Blue whispered.

  
_Lunch_

  
Green was walking to the cafeteria and was already tired. Math was horrible because of this stupid new teacher and biology with Professor Pine was great he loved the teacher and all that but god.

  
“How was your classes so far?” Crystal asked as she started to walk beside him.

  
“Don’t get me started on this new teacher Koga.”

  
“Oh gosh I already heard it all from Silver.”

  
“Hmm already on the teachers bad side?” Green asked.

  
“Oh yeah” Crystal sighed.

  
Crystal and Green kept talking as they walked into the cafeteria.

  
“Oh and Ethan was talking to me this morning when Red decided to be all protective and all that.” Green said while throwing his hands into the air.

  
“What happens when he has you all to himself for two months.” Crystal replied.

  
Green laughed at that and saw Red talking to the football team.

  
“He already has his senior team?” Crystal asked.

  
“It looks that way. Oh look Ethan is in it.” Green said.

  
“I’m surprised.” Crystal said dryly.

  
Green nodded with her and sat down. Soon Blue, Gold, Silver and Ruby with Sapphire came along and sat with them.

  
“Is Red coming over at all?” Gold asked.

  
“I thought you played football?” Silver retaliated.

  
“Nah I play everything but football. I don’t really like being tackled to the ground.”

  
“Makes sense.” Crystal said.

  
“Hey.” White came up to them and Blue got up and hugged her.

  
“I was wondering when you were coming.” Blue exclaimed.

  
“Heh sorry.”

  
“Hey Green upset Red isn’t here?” White teased.

  
“No not really I had him all summer.”

  
“Huh I guess that is true.”

  
Green smiled and pulled out a sandwich.

  
“Back to never buying lunch?” Gold teased.

  
“What is this tease Green day?” Green demanded.

  
Everyone laughed. Red came up to them and slumped down in his seat beside Green. Green rubbed his back.

  
“What’s wrong?” Green asked.

  
Red groaned lifting his head. “How do I pick? I feel like I am picking favorites when I am not.”

  
“Then tell them they are back ups. Like if one person breaks their leg the other person can play in their place.” Green told Red.

  
“How are you so smart?” Red asked.

  
Green shrugged and took a bite out of his sandwich. As he swallowed his bite he looked back at Red.  
“We are all smart in our own ways.”

  
“Nicely said” Sapphire piped up.

  
“So who has what classes? Go!” Gold yelled.

  
“I have English, Spare, lunch, Biology and Math.” Ruby listed off.

  
“Communications, Gym, lunch, Foods and Drama!” Sapphire listed off.

  
“Spare, Art, lunch, Law and Drama.” Crystal said while high fiving Sapphire.

  
“English, Math, lunch, spare and Fitness.” Red replied.

  
“Math, Biology, lunch, spare and English.” Green said.

  
“Yes we have spare together.” Red yelled and kissed Green.

  
“Ew guys come on now.” Ruby scolded.

  
“Spare, Chemistry, lunch, Law and English.” Silver deadpanned.

  
“English with Red, Chemistry with Ruby, lunch with you guys, Foods with Sapphire and Fitness with Red!” Gold yelled.

  
“Sorry what’s going on?” Blue said.

  
“Classes.” Crystal replied.

  
“Oh I have Math with Green and let me tell you the teacher is so annoying, Art with Crystal, lunch, Green Industries and spare with White.”

  
“Where did White go?” Silver asked.

  
“To her locker.”

  
They all groaned when they heard the bell go off.

  
“Great class.” Crystal muttered.

  
“Not me thank god.” Green said at a normal volume.

  
“What? Sorry it’s kinda loud!” Crystal yelled back.

  
Green shook his head, motioning to Crystal that it wasn’t important. She nodded and headed off to class. Red and Green waited till everyone left.

  
“Ah peaceful silence.” Green said as he whispered.

  
“Got a headache?” His boyfriend asked.

 

“Yep but it isn’t really that surprising.”

  
“What do you want to do?”

  
“Just go lay down with you sounds nice.” Green yawned.

  
Red nodded and got up to throw out the garbage while Green collected his bag and got Red’s bag ready.  
Red walked up to him and took his bag and swung it over one shoulder while grabbing Green’s hand and dragging him outside.

  
“Oh it’s nice out here.” Green hummed.

  
“Yea for probably the next three weeks till it gets cold.” Red stated.

  
Green nodded his head and laid down on the grass under a tree. Red dropped his stuff and laid down beside him, letting Green get settled on his chest.

  
“I could sleep here.” Green yawned once again.

  
“Go ahead I will wake you up about ten minutes before the first bell.” Red whispered.

  
Green mumbled something and soon he was breathing even breaths signaling that he was asleep. Red smiled and kissed his head and picked up his phone and started to do his sport teams.

  
Hmmm who to add and who not to add. He clearly needed to talk to the coach but with Green sleeping on him he really didn’t want to move. He was too adorable when he is asleep to wake him up.

  
What about Ethan? God with what happened last year he wants nothing to do with him. But Green, does he have feelings for him or are they only friends? He has no idea if he needed to keep an eye on this guy.  
Red signed and put his phone back down and looked up at the dancing leaves as they blew gently in the wind. This was peaceful. Heh he even remembered when the coach asked him if Green would be a problem.

  
He remembered his own reaction to that question. Red asked him what he meant to that question.   
The coach explained how he didn’t want his best player distracted with his new relationship and everything.

  
Now the coach loves it when he brings Green to the practices and how Green helps the players when they need something and how he is so supportive of Red with his sports.

  
He really did get lucky he thought to himself as he looked down at Green who was sleeping peacefully. He couldn’t have gotten any luckier. 


	7. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its not that long of a chapter. Since i do have a bad cold my brain doesnt work as well as it usually does. Hope you enjoy.

“How was school boys?” Dani asked as they walked in the front door.

  
“Stressful, I have to stay after school tomorrow for football try outs since I am helping the coach with the teams this year.” Red informed his mother.

  
“Already?” Dani asked.

  
Red nodded and sat down at the kitchen table.

  
“Was it hard baby brother? School without me?” Daisy asked Green. "As matter as fact I did pretty well by myself so meh.” Green stuck out his tongue at her. Daisy rolled her eyes and went back to cooking with Dani.

  
“What are you cooking?” Red asked.

  
“It’s a surprise.” Daisy told him.

  
“How much longer?"

   
“About an half an hour sweetheart.” His mother answered him.

  
“Ok then Green and I are going upstairs!” Red exclaimed while dragging his boyfriend up the stairs.  
As they entered Red’s room Red dropped down his bag and flopped down on the bed. Green stood their and shrugged throwing his bag to the side.

  
“So what was that about?” Green asked.

  
“Remember how you told me to be more honest about my feelings and everything?”

  
“Um yes? You want to talk is this what you are trying to tell me?”

  
Red nodded his head and looked down. How is he going to start this conversation? He never had to deal with this. You would think he would know how since in three months is their one year anniversary since they started dating.

  
“Honestly I’m feeling a bit stressed out.” Red started.

  
Green sat down beside Red, while Red himself was laying down on the bed.

  
“Wanna tell me about it?” Green whispered.

  
Red took a deep breath. “Do you have feelings for Ethan or are you guys just friends?”

  
“What? I don’t have feelings for him. Where is this coming from?” Green questioned.

  
“I just don’t like the way you guys look at each other.”

  
“The way we look at each other?” Green asked in a slow disbelieving voice.

  
“And the way you guys act around each other, or the way you talk to each other, or the way you defend him.”

  
“Red are you making this up because you don’t want him on the team? Because if it is I am disappointed that you had to make excuses and I don’t care it’s your team not mine or Gold’s.” Green said starting to get a little upset.

  
“No! that’s not it at all!” Red exclaimed.

  
“Then what is it! We spend the summer together and now that we are at school and I am starting to hangout with Ethan again you start having problems.” Green demanded.

  
“I don’t like him ok? It’s just when I thought that he was going to take you away from me I thought that my world was ending right there. I don’t want that to happen ever again!” Red exclaimed sitting up and cupping Green’s face in his hand.

  
Green looked down. “I’m sorry it’s my fault I thought that it would get your attention and it did! But now it’s just causing problems.”

  
“Actually I am a bit glad you did it. It made me realize a lot of things.” Red smiled.

  
Green looked up a bit confused. “Huh?”

  
“Haha oh man are you adorable. It made me realize what a dick I was being, it also made me realize that I love you.”

  
“God that is so cheesy let me just go die now.” Green said trying to stand up but was pulled back down.

  
“I thought you liked it when I get all romantic.” Red chuckled.

  
“I do but gosh Red that was like I just drank a cup of sugar with a little bit of tea in it!” Green exclaimed laughing.

  
Red rolled his eyes and pulled Green closer to him.

  
“Oh come here you.” Red whispered.

  
Green giggled into the kiss and pulled away.

  
“RED!!!” Daisy screeched.

  
Both boys looked at each other and bolted down the stairs.

  
“MOM!” Red screamed running towards his mother who was laying on the ground.

  
Green stood there not knowing what to do as Daisy called 911.

  
“What happened?” Green asked his sister.

  
“I don’t know! We were cooking and next thing I know she is clutching her chest and she fell onto the ground.” Daisy exclaimed.

  
There was a knock on the door signalling that the ambulance had arrived. Daisy ran to the door opening it for the paramedics. As they got Dani ready and was carrying her to the ambulance.

  
As they sped off Red was standing at the door while Green walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

  
“I can’t lose her.” Red said in a broken voice.

  
“You won’t trust me she’s a fighter.” Daisy reassured him.

  
Red nodded. Green held on tighter even though Red was completely ignoring him.

  
“Dinner?” Daisy asked.

  
Green let go and sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Red to sit down. Red turned around and walked up the stairs and Green got up to go after him but Daisy stopped him.

  
“You go eat, I will go talk to him.” Daisy told him.

  
“But he’s my boyfriend, I have every right-“

  
“No. Eat.” Daisy demanded.

  
Green glared at her sat down and glared at his food. Daisy turned and walked to Red’s room and Green picked up his fork and stabbed at his pasta.

  
‘This is so stupid he’s my boyfriend. His mother just went to the hospital I should be up there. Not down here eating. Maybe if I eat quickly I can go see him?’

  
Green decided that he was going to eat quickly and then go see Red. As Green was shoveling his food into his mouth and he stood up to go see Red, Daisy came downstairs.

  
“Where do you think your going?” Daisy questioned.

  
Green swallowed his food. “To see Red.” Was his reply as he started to head for the stairs.

  
“No.”

  
“What the fuck Daisy! You can’t stop me from seeing MY boyfriend!” Green yelled at her.

  
“I don’t want you hurt!” Daisy exclaimed.

  
“He would never hurt me!”

  
“He has before. Unless you are going to completely ignore that too!”

  
Green rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs. He walked up to the door and stopped. No he wouldn’t be in here. Green turned and walked towards Dani’s room and went inside seeing Red sitting by her bed.  
Green walked up to Red and sat down beside him. Red had his knees up and his chin was resting on his arms that was wrapped around his bent knees.

  
Green looked at the wall as he leaned his back on the side of the bed and took a deep breath in. He looked at Red and put his hand on his arm. He felt sad when he saw Red flinch away from the touch.

  
“Want to talk about it?” Green whispered.

  
Red shook his head and straighten out his legs and sniffled trying not to cry.

  
Green had a brilliant idea, but would Red be alright with it? Well only one way to find out.

  
Green straddled Red and stood up on his knees and hugged him. Bringing Red’s head into his chest and Green rested his chin on top of Red’s soft raven hair.

  
He felt Red break down and start to sob as he brought his arms up and wrap them around Green’s waist. Green ran his hands through his boyfriend’s hair and hummed Red’s lullaby that Dani taught him.   
After a few long moments Red started to calm down.

  
“I can’t lose her. I already lost my dad, but not her.” Red sniffled.

  
“Your not going to lose her. She is the strongest woman on the planet. And the most stubborn trust me she will be fine.”

  
Red chuckled. “Oh god is she ever stubborn.”

  
“Always had to get her way and she always had to help people.” Green said. “Do you want to stay home tomorrow?”

  
“I can’t I promised the coach that I would stay after school and help, and it will get my mind off of it. Can you go see my mom tomorrow?” Red hiccupped.

  
“Instead of staying with you? Yea sure since you want me too.”

  
Red stomach growled. Green laughed and stood up helping Red up. Red blushed and rolled his eyes. Green lead him to the kitchen where Daisy was and sat him down as he reheated Red’s food.   
Red thanked him and started to eat. Daisy set the keys in front of Red.

  
“I won’t be able to drive you tomorrow so I am going to let you drive.” Daisy informed him.

  
Red nodded as Daisy left. Green let out a yawn and stood up.

  
“I’m going to head off to bed. Join me whenever.”

  
Red stared at his plate and saw that it was half full and stood up and put the rest away. ‘I’ll just eat it for lunch tomorrow.’ He thought to himself.

  
Red turned and walked up the stairs and walked into the bathroom. As he was washing his face he couldn’t stop thinking abut his mom.

  
‘What caused her to be in pain like that? God please let her be ok.’ Red changed into a pair of pajama pants and slipped into bed beside Green. ‘I can’t lose her.’

  
Red was laying on his back and stared at the ceiling. He turned onto his side and stared at Green’s sleeping form and moved closer to him. As he wrapped an arm around Green he let his eyes slip shut and he just hoped he wouldn’t have a nightmare. 


	8. Answers and new coach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter..... i dont know how i did this to be honest but maybe its because i have so much free time when i am sick. Surprise? Hope you enjoy!

Red sat up gasping for air as he was drenched in sweat. He looked at his alarm clock to see that it was four in the morning. He closed his eyes and decided that he had enough of these nightmares as he got out of bed and went to his desk.

  
He pulled open his drawer and pulled out his notebook and flipped to an empty page. He reached over and grabbed a pencil and started to draw this mask he has been seeing in his nightmares.

  
He put down the pencil and stared at it. He slammed it shut and turned to see that Green was still sleeping and stood up and walked over to his laptop. Red turned it on and picked it up and walked to the kitchen with it.

  
He sat it down and he started to look up what the symbols on the mask meant.

  
Ok with the pretty symbols first then the brunt on ones.

  
So the fish like one represents the Alpha, the dominant species they have mates who carry their children and is like a house wife.

  
The B represents the Beta who has both traits of an Alpha and an Omega.

  
The upside down u represents the Omega, who is the submissive species. They are usually mated with the Alpha’s sometimes Beta’s and they have a different control over the Alpha’s.

  
Then the D represents the Delta’s who is the most powerful of them all.

  
Huh that’s new he better write this down. Why is this so important that it gives him nightmares?   
Red shook his head and started to look up the brunt on symbols. Now this is going to be tricky. Since they are brunt on maybe they mean something evil?

  
As he looked it up he looked up feeling someone watching him. He spun around and didn’t see anyone. He shrugged it off and went back to his research.

  
The upside star represents the Goat Demon? What? Red shook his head and wrote it down.  
The upside down t is actually an upside down cross that is suppose to mock the christen and catholic religion.   
The upside down Triangle and V underneath is called the Sigil of Lucifer. It conjures up demons so you can create a bond with them!?

  
Red shivered and looked around once again feeling eyes on him. He didn’t see anyone and shut down his laptop seeing that it was five in the morning he walked back up the stairs and into his room.

  
He saw that Green has shoved the blankets off of him and saw shivering and curled up into a ball. Red walked over to his closet and pulled out a clean quilt and laid it over Green as he slipped onto the bed and pulled Green into him.

  
Green sighed and clung onto Red and snuggled into him. Red smiled and he knew he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. Red looked at the clock and saw that it was only five minutes after five and groaned. This was going to be a long hour.

  
About forty-five minutes later he felt Green start to wake up. As Green yawned, Red debated if he should tell Green about this mask and the symbols on it. But Green liked a mystery and would help him look into it.

  
Red decided that he would tell Green about it after his meeting with his coach and seeing if his mom was ok.

  
“Morning cuddle bug.” Red cooed.

  
Green groaned and mumbled a morning and sat up. Green yawned once again.

  
“I’ll be back I need to go pee.” Green grumbled as he climbed over Red to get out of bed.

  
Red nodded and waited until Green left the room before the grabbed his notebook and looked at his notes.

  
So this had something to do with conjuring a demon up, making a bond with them, and then what?  
Red looked up as Green walked in and started to get dressed.

  
“What are you doing sitting there? C’mon now time to get ready.” Green scolded.

  
Red chuckled and got up and slipped his notebook into his bag and walked up to Green and kissed him good morning. Green hummed and pulled away giving him a smile and walked off to grab his bag and to go to the kitchen.

  
Red walked downstairs and picked up his laptop and sliding it into his bag.

  
“Why are you bringing you laptop?” Green questioned.

  
“In case if I have to do work during practice.” Red said.

  
“Hey that’s smart.” Green replied.

  
Red rolled his eyes. ‘How can someone so smart be stupid sometimes?’

  
As Green put a bagel in the toaster and pulled the cream cheese out of the fridge he was humming and skipping and jumping around.

  
“Why are you in such a good mood this morning?” Red asked.

  
“I don’t know I just am in a good mood.” Green exclaimed.

  
“Still going to the hospital?”

  
“Yes for sure.”

  
Green jumped when the toaster popped and stared at it before he put the cream cheese on it. Red chuckled while watching Green doing his weird quirks. Green gave half of the bagel to Red.

  
Red smiled and rolled his eyes grabbing the car keys and heading to the front door. Green closed the front door and locked it while Red got into the car and turned it on.

  
“Do you trust me to drive you to school?” Red questioned.

  
“Umm Yes? Why shouldn’t I?” Green asked back.

  
Red nodded and waited for Green to get in the car and buckle up his seat belt. He smiled and drove off towards the school. It was a pretty silent drive and Red looked over to Green and grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

  
_After the School Day_

  
“Here is ten dollars that should pay for the bus there and back home okay?” Red said as he was walking fast towards the field’ with Green running behind him.

  
“Can you maybe slow down!?” Green panted.

  
Red turned around and Green crashed into him.

  
“Green this is important I can’t be late! Here you are. Love you and be safe!” Red kissed Green quickly and ran off.

  
Green stood there and blinked thinking to himself ‘What just happened?’ Green signed and walked towards the bus stop.

  
As Green was standing at the bus stop when he all of a sudden felt very sick to his stomach. Green shrugged it off thinking it must have been something he ate and got onto the bus as it pulled up in front of him.

  
It was an awkward bus ride for him since he was alone and so small and everyone was so tall. He was happy when he was able to get off of the bus and walked quickly into the hospital.

  
He looked around and walked up to the front desk. The nurse looked up at him an smiled.

  
“May I help you?” She asked sweetly.

  
“Um yes I am looking for a patient that came in yesterday evening. Dani Stevenson?”

  
The nurse nodded and turned to her computer.  “Yes she is here? Are you a relative? Also may I have your name?”

  
“Oh um my name is Green Oak, and I am her son’s boyfriend. He had a thing to go to after school and asked me to come check up on her.”

  
She nodded. “ID please.”

  
Green grabbed his health card from his pocket and gave it to the nurse.

  
The nurse had bright blue eyes and had golden hair that was pulled up into a bun. She is pretty Green thought.

  
“Alright she is in room number 506. Do you need directions?”

  
“Oh yes please.” Green nodded.

  
“It is just down to the right and take a left up the stairs fourth door on the left.” She smiled once again.   
Green hesitated and nodded before walking to the right. Um is it the first left or the second left? Green walked towards the second left and was relieved when there was a set of stairs.

  
‘Ok walking up the stairs to the Second floor or the third Floor? Green stood there for a minute when this doctor came up to him.

  
“Are you lost little boy?

  
“Um yes do you know where room ….506 is?” Green slowly asked.

  
“Haha yes it is a confusing hospital isn’t it? 506 must be Dani Stevenson. I am her doctor so please follow me.”  
Green nodded and followed the older looking doctor. Oh so it was the forth floor, never would have thought of that.

  
“Room 506. Before we go in, are you her son?”

  
“Oh no! I am her son’s boyfriend he had to go do a football thing and he wanted me to check on her!” Green informed him.

  
“Ah ok come on in.” The doctor told him while turning to the door. He knocked a couple times before entering the room.

  
“Mrs. Stevenson you have a visitor.”

  
“Oh please come on in.”

  
Green would have never thought he would be so happy to hear her voice. Green walked into the room and saw Dani sitting on the bed.

  
“Green! What a lovely surprise!” Dani exclaimed.

  
Green smiled and sat down in the chair beside her and gave her a quick hug.

  
“Red wanted to be here but he had this football thing to do.” Green quickly informed her.

  
“It’s alright. How is he?” Dani asked.

  
“Here you are in the hospital and you are worried for Red.” Green chuckled. “He is alright a little shaken up but he’s ok.”

  
Dani smiled warmly.

  
“She had a mild heart attack.” The doctor informed him and stood on the opposite side of Dani.  
“As long as she takes the medication I gave her she will be alright. She will be able to go home in a couple of days.”

  
“Thank you doctor.” Green nodded as the doctor walked out of the room.

  
“I am alright sweetheart I promise.” Dani told him.

  
“Are you sure? I mean it killed Red to see you laying on the floor.” Green said quietly.

  
“I know is he alright? Is Daisy alright?” Dani asked.

  
“Daisy was kinda rude and tried not to let me see him in case if he hurts me again. She needs to stop that. I saw him and he is okay I promise.”

  
Dani nodded and looked at the time. “Oh this nurse is going to come in and give me dinner. Don’t say that you are dating my son she doesn’t like gays.”

  
Green groaned and rolled his eyes. The door opened and this nurse came in. She had hazel golden eyes and brown hair. She is about 5’8 tall and was a very skinny girl. She looked about in her early twenties.  
“Oh hello there. Who are you?” She asked Green.

  
“Green Oak.” He said.

  
She placed the food on Dani’s lap and looked between them. “Are you a family member?”

  
“No.”

  
The nurse frowned. “Then why?”

  
“I see him as family.” Dani butted in.

  
The nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

  
“I have two nurses I told Lisa all about you and Red and the one who just left her name is Allis.”

  
Green nodded and yawned. “Is there anything you want?”

  
“No I am quite alright dear.” Dani smiled and started to eat.

  
“Red should be here around six. It is now four thirty.” Green told the older woman.

“Thank you. Now Green please go home and get some sleep. It looks like you had a hard time sleeping last night.”

  
“It does? I slept all night. Maybe it was a restless sleep.” Green mumbled.

  
Dani smiled and squeezed his hand. “Oh I can’t wait for you to become my son-in-law.”

  
Green blushed. “Dani please we are still in high school.”

  
“Doesn’t stop some people.” She informed him.

  
Green blushed even harder and put his face in his hands. He heard Dani chuckle.

  
“Don’t be so embarrassed Green!” Dani exclaimed.

  
“We haven’t been together for a full year yet.” Green deadpanned.

  
“Honey I know soulmates when I see them.” Dani said warmly.

  
Green smiled. “I hope so. I love him.” Green said quietly.

  
“I know you do sweetie. You are his world. Now go home and get some sleep.”

  
“Yes ma’am” Green saluted and walked out the room hearing Dani laugh.

  
Green walked out the hospital and waved at the nurse at the front desk. He walked out into the chilly air and walked to the bus stop.

  
He looked at the sign and saw that he still had five minutes before the bus came and sat down on the bench. Green watched the cars go by and yawned. Jeez why was he so tired? He looked at his phone and saw a text from Red asking what happened.

  
Green sent that She had a mild heart attack and will be out in a couple of days. After the message was sent he looked up and saw the bus coming. He climbed onto it and paid the small bus fee and sat down.  
Dani wanted Red and him to get married. Nice to know he had her blessing already. Green smiled and chuckled while staring out of the window.

  
His phone dinged in his hand and saw that Blue has texted him.

  
 _Goddess_ : Hey you and Red did the dirty all summer didn’t you?

  
What are you talking about now?

  
 _Goddess_ : Sex you idiot!

  
Well straight to the point why don’t ya?

  
 _Goddess_ : Well you would never get it then.

  
Yes serval times

  
 _Goddess_ : Yes I knew it! When was the last time you did it?

  
About 3 weeks ago I guess

  
 _Goddess_ : What that is not acceptable.

  
Blue please stop

  
 _Goddess_ : No you love me

  
Goodbye Blue

  
 _Goddess_ : Green wait!

  
Green rolled his eyes and set his phone down. Was that girl ever annoying but she was right Green loved her as a best friend.

  
Three weeks ago that is heathy isn’t it? Why does everyone make sex the main thing about relationships? God it should be about Red and him happy being around each other and trusting each other with their lives.

  
Green stood up and got off the bus and was walking towards ‘their?’ house. Green walked up to the front door and unlocked it while yawning and entered the house.

  
Gosh was this house was creepy when you were alone in it. Green decided that he would just eat an apple take a shower get his homework done and pass out. Green was quite happy with this plan.

  
As he munched on his apple and walked up the stairs he stopped when he looked behind him. He thought he heard something. ‘Huh must just be in my mind’ Green shrugged and walked into the bathroom closing the door and turning on the heater.

  
After his shower he put on a fuzzy purple sweater and blue pajama pants. He laid down on the bed and opened his English textbook to read this stupid short story and wrote an essay on it.

  
When he finished he looked at the time and saw that it was seven thirty. Hmmm Red should be home soon Green thought to himself while slipping under the warm covers.

  
He yawned and fell asleep as soon as he closed his eyes.

  
_A Little While Later_

  
Green jolted awake when he felt someone pull him.

  
“Shhh it’s just me go back to sleep.” Red whispered into his ear.

  
Green muttered and snuggled into his chest and falling back to sleep.

  
_The Next Morning_

  
The alarm clock went off and Green woke up rather quickly and cold. He lifted his head and saw that Red wasn’t beside him.

  
Green sat up and rubbed his eyes. He got out of the nice warm bed and threw on Red’s sweater and walked to the bathroom. As he got into the bathroom he went to the washroom, washed his hands and face, and brushed his hair.

  
He left the bathroom feeling more awake and went down to the kitchen. He saw Red typing away at his laptop and drinking a coffee.

  
“Ew coffee. How long have you been up?” Green asked him.

  
“About an hour there is cereal in the cupboard.”

  
“No thanks I like myself a bagel.”

  
“Nice English.”

  
Green turned around and stuck his tongue out at Red and turned back to put his attention back on the bagel. As he was putting it in the toaster he squealed as Red picked him up and sat down with Green in his lap.

  
“I have something to show you.”

  
Green nodded and kissed Red’s cheek and looked at Red’s laptop.

  
Red smiled and pulled out his notebook. He flipped to the page with the mask on it. He set it down in front of Green.

  
Green picked it up and stared at it. He saw these symbols before.

  
“Oh this is the Lover’s System! With the Alpha who is the dominant and Omega who is the submissive who carries children. The Beta who is kinda a mixture of both and the bad guy of it all the Delta’s.” Green listed off.

  
“The Lover’s System? How come I have never heard of this?”

  
“They don’t teach it anymore because it was devastating in what happened.” Green stated.

  
“What exactly happened?” Red asked.

  
“Oh well from the 1660’s to the 1870’s the Delta’s ruled over the Lover’s System. But they had a thing about Omegas and how they are weak. So they set up this law about how Omega’s should be mated and have their first child by the age of eighteen.”

  
“Is there anything else why they hated the Delta’s? And why are they more powerful than the Alpha’s?”

  
“Well they would take these mates and turn them into slaves instead of mates that they are suppose to love and cherish. Also they are more powerful because they have an Alpha’s voice and can calm people down like an Omega can. They also can have children like Omega's."

  
"But what about the Beta's?” Red asked.

  
“Well they don’t have those ability’s. I mean they can’t get pregnant.” Green supplied.

  
“How do you know all this?” Red asked.

  
“Oh my grandfather told me for some odd reason. I mean I was really interested in the war from the 1870’s to the 1980’s where the Omegas, Alpha’s and the Beta’s all came together and killed all the Delta’s.”

  
“Wow why would your grandfather tell you this?” Red asked.

  
“I think that the Oak family was a line of this generation but it died out overtime.”

  
Green jumped when the toaster popped making Red chuckled.

  
“Every time the toaster pops you jump and stare at it for like a minute.”

  
“What you’ve noticed?” Green asked staring at him confusingly.

  
“Yes I have and dear lord is it ever adorable.” Red told him.

  
Green blushed and looked back at the mask.

  
“Hmm it’s look like someone took this and burnt these strange symbols on it.”

  
“They are satanic symbols I have it here,” He flipped to the next page, “In my book here.”

  
Green read the what Red has written down.

  
“What the heck this is so strange and creepy.”

  
“Tell me about it. Now go get changed or we are going to be late.”

  
Green nodded and got up. Red pulled his wrist and gave Green a kiss and then let him go. Green blushed and walked off to their bedroom.

  
Red got up and reheated the bagel, as he was waiting he turned to the fridge and got the cream cheese. As he was putting the cream cheese on the bagel he thought back to what Green told him. The Lover’s System? Why would anyone hide that? Hmm he should probably look that up. He will after school during the practice.

  
Green came bouncing down the stairs. “Hey what are you doing after school?”

  
“Football.” Red quick reply was.

  
“Oh.” Green said in a dejected tone.

  
“Green you have to understand that this is important.” Red whispered as he hugged his boyfriend. “Now eat.” He said as he handed Green the other half of the bagel.

  
“I know it’s important.” Green said.

  
Red smiled and kissed his forehead. “Are you going to see my mother again?”

  
“Yea I really don’t have anything else to do unless Blue wants to go shopping.”

  
“Time to get into the car.” Red said as he pushed Green towards the door gently.

  
“Okay I get it let me put on my shoes and get my bag.” Green chuckled.

  
As they left the house and into the car Green looked out of the window when he got a wonderful idea.   
“I actually am going to spend the evening with my grandpa. I haven’t really talked to him much.”

  
“Hey that’s a good idea!”

  
Green smiled and nodded.

  
“Can I hangout or watch you do your football thing tomorrow?” Green asked.

  
“Yes you can I would love it. Plus the other guys know you so it will be good for them too.” Red beamed.  
As they pulled up to the school they saw Mr. Koga getting another student into trouble.

  
“He’s not giving you any more trouble is he?” Red asked.

  
“No not really but I have to be careful. Apparently he is against gays.”

  
Red groaned and rolled his eyes. “Can we make out in front of him just to piss him off?”

  
Green laughed. “Oh god I wish but no I would like to pass.”

  
As Red parked and turned off the car he looked at the front doors and saw their friends. He smiled and looked over at Green who was grabbing his bag and opening the car door.

  
Red turned and got out of the car and locked it. He grabbed Green’s hand and started to walk towards their friends.

  
“Hey lovebirds!” Blue called.

  
“Yo Red! The coach wants you!” Gold yelled.

  
“Great.” Red muttered.

  
Green giggled and waved at Red as he ran into the school. He looked back at his friends and watched quietly as Silver smacked Gold.

  
“Ouch what have I ever done to you!” Gold yelled.

  
“A lot!” Silver growled at him.

  
“Like what!”

  
“By just being alive!”

  
“Guys!” Crystal butted in.

  
“Let’s all get along now.” Ruby piped in.

  
The bell rang and they all groaned. As they walked into the school and towards their classrooms they all knew that this was going to be a long day.

  
_Lunch_

  
Green groaned as he let his head the table. Crystal beside him was falling asleep and even Gold wasn’t as enteric as he used to be. Red came in and sat down beside Green.

  
“Wow everyone seems to be down today.” Red said.

  
“Yea for some odd reason it has been a long day.” Sapphire said as she sat down.

  
“Yep and it’s not over yet.” Gold groaned.

  
“Hmm at least you guys get to go home.” Red stated. “I have football practice.”

  
“That reminds me. How am I going to get home?” Green asked Red.

  
“Oh I already called your grandpa and he’s going to pick you up after school.”

  
Green nodded and slammed his head back onto the table.

  
“Hey now don’t do that.” Red said as he ran a hand through Green’s hair.

  
“Well Koga gave us a 700 word essay to do on Shakespeare.” Blue complained.

  
“So?” Gold asked.

  
“We did the exact same essay last year!” Green complained even louder.

  
“Oh.” Ruby said.

  
“That sucks. I hope I don’t get him next year.” Crystal said.

  
“Ua guys this is math! And he’s making us do a essay on Shakespeare since someone didn’t do their homework.” Blue deadpanned.

  
“What! That is so uncool!” Sapphire yelled.

  
“Well he is the most hated teacher this year.” Silver grumbled.

  
Green rested his head on Red’s shoulder and yawned. He blinked sleepily and moved his chair a bit closers to Red.

  
“Hey fags go get a room!” Someone yelled.

  
Red turned. “Would love to but where’s the fun in that asshole!”

  
“Ugh some people.” Blue grumbled.

  
The bell rang and everyone but Red and Green groaned.

  
“You guys are lucky you have a spare.” Silver said.

  
Red rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around his sleeping boyfriend’s waist. He was watching everyone leave when he saw his coach walk towards him with this younger male walking behind him.

  
“Stevenson may I sit?”

  
Red nodded and watched as the two gentlemen sit across from him.

  
“He looks tired.” The coach smiled.

  
“Yea he doesn’t like his math teacher.” Red replied.

  
“Oh I heard all about Mr. Koga. He’s been giving our players a hard time.”

  
“Great that’s all we need. Who’s this?” Red asked.

  
“My name is Zintan Iron. I am going to be watching you guys coach your sports this year.”

  
Red nodded and looked over at Green who shifted. Red held him a bit tighter to him so he wouldn’t fall.  
“How’s your mother Stevenson?” The coach asked.

  
“She’s good should be coming home tomorrow.”

  
“Great I need my best player focused.”

  
“Yes sir, you don’t have to worry.”

  
“Hey your friend there, you seem to be close to him.” Iron said.

  
“Ah Green? Don’t have to worry about him Zintan. He keeps my player focused.” The coach exclaimed.

  
“The team knows Green. He is not a distraction so don’t worry Mr. Iron.” Red reassured.

  
“You bring your friend to practice?” Iron said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

  
“I am in a relationship with Green.” Red replied. “I hope you don’t have a problem with this.”

  
“Oh. Um sorry this is a surprise to me that’s all. I thought you would be with a um female.”

  
“Nope I prefer males.” Red said starting to get a bit ticked off.

  
“Well me and Iron here have to go. See you at practice?” The coach asked.

  
“Yep. Oh! Is it alright if Green comes to practice tomorrow?” Red questioned.

  
“Of course! I am fine with that!”

  
As the coach walked off, Red nudged Green awake. Green snapped his head up and looked around, blinking rapidly.

  
“What? Did I fall asleep?”

  
“Yep the coach was just talking to me.”

  
“Oh? About what?” Green asked as he stretched.

  
“New coach and you coming to practice.”

  
Green nodded and opened Red’s bag to grab his laptop.

  
“What are you doing?” Red asked.

  
“I am going to search up the Lover’s System and the history. And why they don’t teach it in history class.” Green replied typing it up and waiting for it to load up.

  
“Oh smart. See I knew you were smarter then me.”

  
Green rolled his eyes and looked back at the screen. “Wait what? What do you mean there is no such thing!” Green exclaimed.

  
“That doesn’t make sense what do you mean Green?”

  
“It looks like someone just erased history!” Green groaned.

  
“Why?” Red asked.

  
“I don’t know. It doesn’t make sense. C’mon you are driving me to see the Mayor or whatever he is called.”

  
“You mean Mr. Leroy? President of Kanto?” Red asked.

  
“Oh is that what he is? Hmm I don’t know I moved here from Kalos remember?”

  
“Oh right ok come on let’s get going!”

  
As they got up and grabbed their bags and ran out of the room, Iron was making a big deal about Red and his boyfriend coming to practice tomorrow.

  
Green sat in the passenger seat. As he watched Red get into the driver’s seat and put on his seatbelt Green asked him a question.

  
“So where does Mr. Leroy stay?”

  
“At the city hall. It’s about 5 minutes away from here.” Red said as he pulled out of the school’s parking lot.  
Green nodded and looked out of the window. Green yawned and grimaced as his stomach flipped.

  
“You all good?” Red asked as he watched Green curl into himself.

  
“Oh yeah my stomach just hurts a little. I must of just ate something or I’m getting the flu. It’s all good.” Green smiled.

  
“You sure? I mean you don’t look all good. And you have been sleeping a lot recently.”

  
“It must be my body just fighting the virus that’s all.” Green replied as he looked out the window.

  
“Hey what are you going to say to Mr. Leroy?”

  
“I don’t honestly know.” Green said.

  
“Well you might want to figure that out now cause we are here.” Red informed him.

  
Red pulled up to a parking spot and stopped the car. As he turned it off he turned to Green.

  
“You ready?” Red asked.

  
Green nodded and climbed out of the car. He slammed the door shut and walked towards the building. Red was walking beside him and opened the front door for him. Green nodded his thanks and walked towards the front desk.

  
The woman at the front desk paid him no interest. She had pink hair and she was in her early twenties.

  
Green looked at the desk and rang the bell.

  
“Yes?” The girl raised her head.

  
Green blinked, her right eye was white and her left eye was black.

  
“Um I was hoping to see um what’s his name?” Green said as he looked at Red.

  
“Brandon Leroy.” Red supplied.

  
“Right! I would like to see Mr. Leroy please?”

  
“What would a skinny high schooler want with Mr. Leroy?” She snapped.

  
“Um I have a couple questions that’s all.” Green said in a quiet voice.

  
“Look kid he doesn’t have time for you so go away!” She growled.

  
“Excuse me but if you don’t mind I am going.” Red glared as he walked towards Mr. Leroy’s office.   
Red knocked on the door and ignored the girl’s rude callings. He grabbed Green and pulled him a bit closer.

  
Green was looking at the ground but looked up when he heard the door open.

  
“What is going on out here?” A tall tanned man stood on front of them.

  
“My boyfriend here has a couple questions here if you don’t mind.” Red politely told the man.

  
“Oh of course! I am happy to answer any questions! Helen you are fired for being so rude so please pack up your things and leave.” Mr. Leroy said all in a happy tone. “Please do come in.”

  
As Green walked into the office he looked around. The wooden desk in the front of the room was a beautiful golden oak desk, with a black leather chair behind it. The walls were a dark silver colour with pictures of old presidents on the wall in dark wooden frames.

  
“Please do sit down.” Mr. Leroy kindly told them.

  
Green walked over to the leather chairs in front of the desk and sat down with Red standing behind him.  
Mr. Leroy walked around and sat down on the other side of the desk. He raised his eyebrows when he saw Red standing behind Green.

  
“Why don’t you sit down?” He asked.

  
“I’d rather stand thank you.” Red told him.

  
“Alright then, what are your names and what did you want to ask?”

  
“Straight to the point I like that. My name is Green Oak and this is Red Stevenson.” Green motioned. “I wanted to ask about the Lover’s System.”

  
Green swore he saw Mr. Leroy stiffen in his seat. Green stared at him and got a notebook out to write the points down.

  
“I’m afraid there is no such thing.”

  
“What? There is my grandfather taught me all about it because my family was a part of that generation.” Green said in a confused voice.

  
“Your family was part of that generation?” Mr. Leroy asked in a surprised tone.

  
“Yes and then I went to google it and apparently there is no such thing. So tell me what happened to it?”

  
“Well do you want the long version or the short version.”

  
Red looked at his watch. “We have time for the long version.”

  
Mr. Leroy sighed and ran his hand down his face.

  
“My wife, Amelia Leroy was president before I was. She had this obsession about that time period of the Alpha’s and Omega’s and wanted it to come back. Or that is what my daughter and I thought. When we found out that she only wanted to bring the Omega’s back and she wanted to become a Delta we knew what she wanted. So Lily destroyed as much evidence and DNA as possible so she couldn’t get to it.”

  
“What do you mean by that?” Green asked writing quickly.

  
“I mean she went to libraries and museums and destroyed the DNA there. Amelia went mad when she found out what Lily has done. I was afraid for my daughter’s life so I stepped in and exposed her to all of Kanto.”

  
Green nodded. “So they made you president since you saved Kanto from a manic.”

  
“Yes. I was afraid that it was going to happen again in the future so I got rid of it. I got it out of history books and out of the school’s education.”

  
“So you deleted a huge time span of history?” Red asked.

  
“Yes, but it had to be done to keep the people safe. Green if your family was a generation in that time period please be careful. Who knows you might have the gene.” Mr. Leroy warned him.

  
Green nodded and stood up. “Thank you for answering my questions.”

  
“I would appreciate it if you don’t tell anybody what I have just told you.”

  
“I won’t. But can I at least tell my grandfather?” Green asked the president.

  
“Yes if you believe that he would never tell anybody else.”

  
Green beamed and walked out of the office. Red was about to leave as well but before he could leave, Mr. Leroy called Red over.

  
“Yes?” Red asked.

  
“I want you to be careful with him. If he is in a line of that generation, let’s just hope he is not an Omega.” Mr. Leroy warned.

  
“You really think that could be a possibility?” Red gasped.

  
“It could be. If it is please come talk to me so I could help protect him. I cannot have my wife find out if he is.”

  
Red nodded and gave Mr. Leroy his number and walked out the building. As he opened the car door and got in Green turned to him.

  
“What took you so long?”

  
“Just had to go to the bathroom.” Red lied.

  
Red really hated lying to his boyfriend. He knows that the three most important things in a relationship was trust, communication and love, but he couldn’t just tell Green that he could be an Alpha, Omega or a Beta.

  
As Red drove back to the school he couldn’t stop thinking about what the president told him. ‘Well no more unprotected sex.’ Red thought to himself.

  
They got back to the school with fifth teen minutes to spare. As they were walking around the school just joking around and flirting with each other, Red sat down underneath a tree.

  
“It’s going to be cold soon.” Green said as he laid down and rested his head on Red’s chest.

  
“Wonderful. I just can’t wait for winter to come around.” Red said with sarcasm.

  
Green giggled and looked up at him. “It can’t be that bad. It’s our first winter together.”

  
“Oh yes, with cuddling and hot chocolate.” Red smiled. Oh yes, he could learn to love winter with Green around.

  
Green leaned up and kissed Red, which Red happily accepted and laid back down.

  
“Hey Red, we figured out the Lover’s System on the mask but what about those other symbols?”

  
“Don’t worry about it. Let me take care of it.” Red replied while kissing Green.

  
The bell rang and Green whined in the middle of their mini make out session. Red kissed him one last time and sat up.

  
“C’mon time to go to class.” Red winked at Green causing him to blush.

  
“Ugh do we have to.” Green whined he sat up beside Red.

  
“Yep, trust me, we will finish this later tonight since mom is coming home tomorrow.” Red whispered in Green’s ear.

  
Green shivered. “I can’t wait.” He purred.

  
Green stood up and started to walk off.

  
“Fuck! Green don’t do that I can’t show up to fitness with a boner!”

  
Red watched Green laugh and run off. Red rolled his eyes and stood up. He quickly put on his bag and hurried to fitness. 

 


	9. Mature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lemon ahead.... i dont know so dont ask but its my first one so yea. Enjoy?

As the bell ranged, Red didn’t even bother to get changed. As Red just left his stuff in the change room he walked out to the field waiting for his team to show up.

  
“Stevenson! Over here!” The coach yelled.

  
Red jogged over to where the coach was.

  
“Hey coach. Want me to make sure everyone is here?”

  
“Yep here’s the list.” The coach said as he passed Red the attendance list.

  
Red nodded and walked to his team who was waiting for him in the middle of the football field. Red was running through names when the Iron as they called him, the new coach, came up to them.

  
“So how does this run?”

  
“Run?” Ethan asked.

  
“The practice.” Iron said.

  
“It runs like a practice. We do drills and we run a few laps and we learn what to do.” Watson who was another player said.

  
Iron nodded and walked over to the coach and Red who was handing the list back to him.

  
“Your players have attitude Stevenson.” Iron growled.

  
“What did you ask them?” Red asked.

  
“Just how you run the practice.”

  
“Stupid questions get them a little moody. So don’t ask another stupid question.” Red said as he walked by him.

  
“Alright team! What do you want to do first? Drill or run?”

  
“Run!” They all yelled.

  
Red nodded and was about to start running when Watson asked a question.

  
“Hey when is Green coming?” Watson asked.

  
“Yea good question he always makes fun of you when he is here!” Another player piped up.

  
Red rolled his eyes. “He’s coming tomorrow. Now let’s get going!”

  
As they were running, Iron was watching them run.

  
“So they are all used to Green coming around?”

  
“Yep when they started dating the team got to know Green, so since they are still dating they are expecting him to come around at some point.” The coach told him.

  
“Are you not worried that it is distracting them?”

  
“HAHA hell no! Green knows when to tell them to get back to practice. Hell he is more scary then Red when that boy is pissed off.” The coach laughed.

  
“Hmm I don’t know. When I am taking control next month I don’t want him around.” Iron said.

  
“That’s a very bad idea.” The coach exclaimed.

  
“No it is not! I don’t want our best player getting distracted!” Iron yelled.

  
“He will be more distracted if Green isn’t here.”

  
“How so?”

  
“When Green is here, Red knows that he is safe.”

  
“Seriously?”

  
The coach nodded.

  
“I will see how they do tomorrow when Green is here.” Iron snapped.

  
_After Practice_

  
Red yawned as he made his way off the field and into the showers.

  
“Good job out there Stevenson!” The coach told him.

  
Red nodded and walked to his team and told them how he was impressed with the focus they had during practice.

  
“Hey Red are you afraid that Iron will make a big deal of Green being here?” Ethan asked him.

  
“Not unless you guys are distracted. Be on task tomorrow and Green will probably be allowed to come to practice.” Red said as he stepped into the shower.

  
“We won’t let you down Red!”

  
When Red was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and told the next person they could go in.

  
“Hey want to come to the team dinner?” Watson asked.

  
“Nope I got plans with Green.”

  
Red rolled his eyes when he heard the team whooping and whistling. Red turned to his teammates. “Whenever you guys are quite done.”

  
Everyone laughed and started to head out.

  
“See ya tomorrow Red!” They yelled at him when Red was walking towards the car.

  
Red smiled and threw his bag in the back. He loved his teammate like they were his own brothers. Well except Ethan. He was just glad that they all supported his relationship with Green when he told them.  
As Red started up the car and started to drive home he had a sudden thought. ‘Do I have condoms at home?’ Red shook his head.

  
Mr. Leroy must be wrong. Green didn’t have the heats that Omegas have so he is fine.

  
Red pulled up in his driveway when he saw his bedroom light on. Green must be doing his homework. Red quickly got out of the car and grabbed his bag. He walked up to the front door and walked inside.

  
“Sweetheart I’m home!” He yelled out as he dropped his bad beside the kitchen table.

  
“I’m up here!” He heard Green yell.

  
Red walked up the stairs and entered his room. He saw Green writing away at his desk. Red walked towards the bed and flopped down onto it.

  
“Just give me a moment I just have to write one more paragraph.” Green yawned.

  
“Take your time I don’t want you to rush.” Red told him.

  
“Done!” Green exclaimed a few minutes later and threw himself on the bed beside Red.

  
“Well hello there.” Red laughed as he moved over and laid on his side facing Green.

  
Green smiled at him and yawned.

  
“Have you been getting enough sleep?” Red questioned.

  
“Yes I have don’t worry.” Green whispered.

  
“How is Professor Oak?”

  
“He’s fine. I told him what happened today and it helped him with his research apparently.”

  
Red pulled Green closer to him ran his hand down Green’s back. He could feel Green shiver and press himself closer to him.

  
“You cold?” Red asked.

  
“Sort of. What day is it?” Green whispered.

  
“Thursday.” Red said as he started kissing Green’s neck.

  
He could hear Green moan and shiver once again.

  
“Why is your neck so sensitive?” Red asked Green as he ran his hands up Green’s shirt.

  
Green gasped. “I-I couldn’t tell you. I don’t have any idea why.”

  
Red hummed as he pulled Green’s shirt off. Green shivered from the cold this time.

  
Green ran his hands through Red’s hair as Red went back to kissing his neck.

  
“So, I was wondering,” Red started while leaving a hickey on Green’s collarbone.

  
Green moaned as Red moved down and sucked a nipple in his mouth. “W-wondering?”

  
“Does this turn you on?” Red said as he brought Green closer to him and biting down hard where the neck meets the shoulder.

  
Green cried out in pleasure and pain. Green just wanted Red to hurry the hell up.

  
“Ah so it does turn you on.” Red smirked.

  
Green put his hands under Red’s shirt and pulled it up, Red got up and pulled the article of clothing off. Green who now had skin raised up and kissed Reds collarbone, running his hands up his chest. Red leaned down and trapped him in a kiss. Red smirked into the kiss and ran his hands down Greens back and ass and pulling his hips up so they were pressing up into his hips.

  
Green broke the kiss and fell back onto the bed and bucked his hips as he moaned loudly.

  
“You like that?” Red purred into Green’s ear. Taking Green’s soft quiet moan as a yes Red reached and pulled Green’s sweatpants off.

  
Green lifted his hips to help Red and kicked his pants off. Red stopped and stared at him while smirking.  
“No underwear? Why you naughty boy.”

  
“Just do something please!” Green yelled out.

  
Red raised his three fingers up to Green’s lips who automatically pulled them into his mouth, running his tongue over them, coating them the best he could.

  
Red pulled his fingers out of his boyfriend’s mouth and raised Green’s hips to push a finger in Green’s ass.  
Green groaned at the strange but familiar feeling and moved his hips up a bit and lifted them back down, signalling Red that he could put in another one.

  
Red wasted no time wiggling in another one and started to scissor him open. Red knew that he didn’t have to do this but watching Green come undone just from fingering him always brought him great pleasure. It made him feel powerful.

  
Green moaned and looked up at Red with lust in his eyes. “Red!” He whined as he bucked his hips and moaned hard. Red put in his third finger making Green cry out louder.

  
Green breath hitched when Red hit the edge of his sweet spot with his fingers. Red knew he was close when he heard Green’s breath hitch so Red tilted his fingers just a little bit up and, Green cried out and sobbed Red’s name.

  
Ah there we go. Red smiled as he ran his fingers, once, twice, three times and Green came hard. Red kept his fingers going and leaned down and kissed the other male as he trembled in Red’s embrace.   
Green slumped and let his head fall back as blinked sleepily. He moaned as Red brought out his fingers and sucked them into his mouth.

  
“Don’t go to sleep on me sweetheart we only just got started.” Red said in a deep voice.

  
Green looked up at Red and his red eyes seemed to glow in the dark with lust and hunger. Green couldn’t look away as he was beginning to gain his breath back.

  
Red leaned down and gave Green a soft gentle kiss. Green eyes fluttered open as he nuzzled into Red’s neck and giving lazy kisses along it.

  
Red smirked and ran his hand down Green’s side and gripped Green’s shaft causing him to gasp. He felt Green tremble underneath him and Green started placing open mouthed kisses along Red’s jaw.   
As Red was moving his hand slowly, Green moaned and placed his hands on the red eyed males chest and slid them down to Red’s belt unbuckling it. Green pushed his pants down.

  
Red let Green’s cock go and pulled off his pants and boxers. Green moved his hands and stroked Red feeling a little proud of himself when he heard Red moan.

  
Red pulled away and gripped Green’s hips pulling him towards himself, placing himself in between Green’s legs. Green threw his arms around Red’s neck and lifted his hips a little.

  
Red kissed the other male as he lined himself up and gently pushed into him. Green moaned and shivered as he let his head fall back breaking the kiss. Red kept pushing himself into Green until he was buried and waited for the sign that signaled that Green was ready.

  
Green moaned and automatically signaled that he was ready, crossing his legs on Red’s back. As Red pulled back and he slammed into Green causing the male underneath him to yelp.

  
“Yes oh god yes please harder.” Green panted as he arced his back upwards. Red didn’t even hesitate as he slammed into Green hard. Green cried out and ran his nails down Red’s back.

  
“Yes! God Yes faster!” Green whined as he writhed underneath Red.

  
Red moaned as Green leaned up and sucked on Red’s collarbone. Green screamed when Red slammed into his sweet spot.

  
“I do *pant* love hearing you scream *pant* but dear lord Green *pant* please scream my name.” Red panted.

  
Green thrashed under Red and moaned clenching his eyes shut. Red moaned and stared at Green who was gripping onto the sheets, his hair was pointing in every direction and sweat was rolling down his temple. Red leaned down and licked the sweat that was running down Green’s neck.

  
“Green open your eyes for me. I want to see your eyes.” Red whispered as he hit Green’s sweet spot again.   
Green’s eyes snapped open as he moaned and shivered. “Please, please Red!”

  
Red hit his sweet spot over and over again as his hand gripped Greens cock and gave it a squeeze. Green bucked his hips making them both moan at the move.

  
Red sped up once again and hit Green’s sweet spot four times when he had Green scream his name and gasped for air. Red slammed into Green three more times till he came.

  
Green mumbled and blinked as he fought to stay awake. Red pulled out of Green and laid beside him. Red grabbed a couple tissues from the bedside table and cleaned Green up. Green shuttered and yawned looking at Red he smiled and crawled underneath the sheets.

  
Green collapsed on top of Red and instantly fell sleep. Red sighed and moved to get comfortable and looked over at the time. The alarm clock read seven thirty and Red yawned.

  
Red blinked slowly and looked down at Green who was sleeping and Red smiled. He pulled out his phone and set it up at an earlier time so they could have a big breakfast.

  
Red yawned and fell asleep hoping that he didn’t wear Green out to much for tomorrow. 


	10. Mornings are rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. Sorry about that guys!

The alarm went off and Red wake up instantly. He yawned and sat up wondering if he could get Green into the shower before school and cook breakfast in time.

  
He turned and saw Green still sleeping an hasn’t even stirred at the loud alarm. He put his arm around Green’s waist.

  
“Green come on sweetheart it’s time to wake up.” Red said as he squeeze his arm around Green’s waist.  
Green mumbled something and fell back to sleep.

  
“My little stabber wake up.” Red said a bit louder.

  
Green didn’t even move.

  
“GREEN WAKE UP!!!!!!” Red screamed.

  
Green sat up and was looking around. “What! What who where?”

  
“Morning.” Red said.

  
Green looked over at the clock.

  
“RED! It’s FOUR in the fucking MORNING!” Green yelled.

  
“Yes but we didn’t eat last night and we need a shower.” Red said in a calm voice.

  
“Oh.” Green said as he yawned.

  
“C’mon let’s go.”

  
“What where? Can I have ten more minutes?” Green whined.

  
“No you cannot and we are going to take a shower.” Red said as he stood up and walking towards the dresser to get some clean clothes.

  
“Ew please say you showered before you came home.” Green said.

  
“Yes I did and you really weren’t complaining.”

  
“Good point I suppose.” Green said as he slowly moved to get out of the nice, warm, fluffy bed.

  
“If you are not in the bathroom in the next three minutes you are walking to school.”

  
“You won’t do that! You love me to much. You will just worry about my safety!” Green yelled as Red left the bedroom.

  
Green groaned as he left the bed and grabbed his school clothes. He walked into the bathroom and yawned.

  
“Green you there?”

  
“No I’m just your coach.” Green snapped.

  
“Oh harhar I am lonely in here.” Red said.

  
“Congrats”

  
“Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.”

  
Green rolled his eyes as he opened the shower door and climbed inside.

  
“I'm sorry I am so moody.” Green apologized as he hugged Red from behind.

  
Red turned around and developed Green into a hug. He ran a hand down Green’s bare back.

  
“Hey it’s ok. Your tired and want to go back to sleep.” Red soothed.

  
Green yawned and stepped out of Red’s awesome hug (Red gives the best hug ever) as he stepped into the hot water. Green sighed and rolled his head to get the kinks out of his neck.

  
Green eyes flew open, (When did they close?) when he felt Red’s hands run through his hair. Red shushed him and kissed his shoulder while running the shampoo through his boyfriend’s light fawn coloured hair.  
Green yawned and rested his head on Red’s shoulder while Red wrapped his arms around his waist. Greens eyes slipped closed.

  
“I love you, you know that right?” Red whispered.

  
Green hummed and nodded and lifted his head, washing the shampoo out of his hair. When Green was done he turned around and gave Red a quick peck on the lips.

  
“You finish here I will go make breakfast okay?”

  
Red nodded and kissed Green again. Green beamed and stepped out of the shower, he shivered as the cold air hit his warm skin and he quickly dried himself off. Green threw on his uniform and made his way down to the kitchen.

  
As he entered the kitchen, he took out the brownies he made yesterday, before Red got home, and placed them down on the kitchen counter. Dani has been teaching Green how to cook so he wanted to make something before she came home from the hospital.

  
Green smiled and started to cook bacon and eggs when Red walked into the kitchen.

  
“You take a brownie and you won’t be getting laid for 3 months.” Green warned.

  
“Why three months!” Red exclaimed.

  
“Because it took me three hours to make and bake them.” Green explained.

  
“Oh.” Was all Red said as he leaned over Greens shoulder to see what he was cooking.

  
Green smacked Red away and gave him a glare. Red threw his hands up silently telling his boyfriend that he surrendered and sat down at the kitchen table.

  
Green put everything on two plates and set one down in front of Red. Red waited till the other male sat down before he started eating.

  
“Hmm what did you put in these scrambled eggs?” Red asked.

  
“A little bit of butter, why you don’t like it?” Green questioned.

  
“No way! I love them!” Red exclaimed as he continued to eat.

  
Green looked at the clock that read that it was six in the morning. Green finished what was on his plate and stood up.

  
“Well we got two hours to kill. So I am going to change the bedsheets and pass out for an hour.” Green stated as he put his plate into the kitchen sink.

  
“You want help?”

  
“Nope I got it. You do homework if you had any.”

  
Red groaned and stood up and put his plate into the kitchen sink.

  
“I forgot about that.” Red said.

  
“I figured.” Green deadpanned.

  
As Green walked up the stairs, Red picked up his bag and sat down while mumbling under his breath. Red had to admit that Green did fix his bad habits. He had the coach walk up to him and tell him that Green was the best thing that ever happened to him. That he was getting all his homework done and his grades was going up instead of going down.

  
Red pulled out his English homework and started to read the short story that he was suppose to read. Red stopped and pulled out his laptop. He pulled up the coach's email and read the email that the coach sent him last night.

  
_Mr Stevenson_

  
_I am to inform you that Mr. Iron does not want Green at the practice. Honestly bring him anyway. He needs to learn that Green is good for the team and especially you. See you at practice._

  
_Coach Zinc_

  
Red smiled and did a quick reply. An hour later he had his homework done, his bag packed, and his lunch made. He was just starting to make Green's when the other male walked into the kitchen.

  
“Woah what got you in a good mood?” Green asked while yawning.

  
“What do you mean?” Red asked.

  
“Homework done, bag packed, making lunches.” Green listed off.

  
“Oh just in a working mood?”

  
Green nodded and shook his head as he sat down. Green put his head on the table thinking to himself that it better be Friday. When he felt someone, probably Red, run their hand through his hair and he lifted his head.

  
“Time to go sweetheart.” Red whispered.

  
Green groaned and stood up. Grabbing his bag he walked out the front door and waited for Red to lock said door. As they both got into the car, Red started it up and drove off.

  
“When does Daisy want her car back?” Red asked.

  
“No clue.”

  
The drive was silent as they got to the school.

  
“I'll see you at practice?” Red questioned

  
Green nodded and gave Red a quick kiss. “See you then.”

  
Green turned and opened the car door. As he closed it he walked off to his first class. Thank god it's Friday. Green thought to himself. Let's hope classes are decent today then to practice, then home to see Red's mom _!_


	11. Need Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter again. Sorry guys i will try to stop doing that. Hope you enjoy!

As Red and Green was walking towards the football field , Green waved at the two coaches.

  
“Hello Coach Zinc how was your summer?” Green kindly asked.

  
“It was great. Yours?”

  
“Stressful.”   
“Oh yes I heard Stevenson got stabbed. Now his mother is in the hospital. Please tell me he is actually doing alright.” The coach begged.

  
“Yes he is I promise.” Green reassured the older man.

  
Coach Zinc nodded. "Oh! Green this is Coach Iron, he will be taking over next year.”

  
“Wait. Next year!?” Iron exclaimed.

  
“Yes I have decided to finish this year before retiring.”

  
“That's awesome coach!” Red yelled.

  
Green nodded and turned to wave at the other players.

  
“Well nice meeting you Green. Zinc always tells me that you are good for the team. So please prove to me that you are.” Iron threatened him.

  
Green rolled his eyes and told them that he was going to talk to the other players.

  
“Hey Green!” Watson waved.

  
Green waved back and let Red introduce him to the grade 11's. They all nodded and waited for Red to tell them what to do.

  
“Alright drill or run?” Red asked.

  
“Run!” They all said at the same time.

  
“Be good out there.” Green teased Red. “Wouldn't want one of them to show you up.”

  
Everyone laughed and started running as Green sat down beside Zinc.

  
“So you just show up and make jokes?” Iron questioned.

  
“ A little bit. I mostly just help them and make plans for future games.” Green explained.

  
“Yep Oak here is actually pretty smart about game plans here. Plus he makes sure Stevenson doesn't do something stupid out there.” Zinc replied.

  
Iron nodded and wisely stayed quiet knowing he would not win this battle. Green waved at the boys as they jogged by and giggled as some of them tried to outrun each other.

  
Zinc rolled his eyes and started to talk to Green about future game plans when Red called break and started drill. Zinc looked at Green feeling a little worried when he saw Green grimace and clutch at his stomach.

  
“You alright Oak?” Zinc asked.

  
“Oh yes I am fine.” Green waved it off. “Just a little sick.”

  
Zinc nodded and kept an eye on Green throughout the entire practice. In two hours he watched as Green get more sleepy and grimaced a couple more times in pain.

  
When Red declared that practice was over, the coach called him over.

  
“Keep an eye on Green will ya? I saw him clutch at his stomach a couple times throughout practice.”

  
Red looked over at Green. “I have noticed and he just shrugs it off like it's nothing.”

  
“Don't let him get away with that alright?” Zinc scolded Red.

  
Red nodded and walked over to Green. “”C'mon let's go home.”

  
Green nodded and followed Red towards the school. As they got into the change room, Red grabbed Green's waist and pulled him closer to him.

  
“Ew no you are gross!” Green squirmed.

  
Red rolled his eyes and gave Green a kiss on the forehead.

  
“Are you alright?” Red asked.

  
Green gave Red a confused look, silently asking him what he meant.

  
“Coach Zinc told me that you felt sick again during practice.”

  
“I don't know Red. I thought that it was just the flu but I don't know anymore.” Green quietly told him.   
Red kissed Green. “Let's go home.”

  
When they got home Red tackled his mom in a huge hug and told her to never scare him like that again.  
“I'm sorry sweetheart. I love you.” Dani sweetly told her son.

  
“I love you too mom.” Red said as he hugged her once more.

  
“Thank you for the brownies Green they were good.”

  
Green shrugged. “I figured since you cook for us kid's that you needed a break.”

  
Dani smiled and showed them that she made dinner.

  
“Seriously?” Green deadpanned.

  
Dani giggled. “It keeps my mind off of things. Also I like cooking.”

  
“I'm just happy that your home mom.” Red told her.

  
“What you don't like my cooking or something?” Green demanded.

  
“No! I love your cooking and all but mom is just mom?” Red said in a hesitant voice.

  
“Whatever nice seeing you again Dani. I'm going to bed.” Green replied.

  
As Green turned and walked out of the kitchen, Dani had her eyebrow raised.

  
“What was that?” Dani questioned.

  
“I honestly don't know. He has never been in a mood like that before.” Red said.

  
“Hmm. I'm going to go talk to him. Red how about you stay here and eat or do homework so you don't have to do it over the weekend.”

  
Red nodded and walked over to the cupboard to pull out a plate as Dani walked to the stairs. As she started walking up them she slowly made her way to her son's room. She pressed her ear up to the door and heard Green move in the room. She nodded and gave a soft knock on the wooden door.

  
“Green? It's me Dani. May I come in?” She gently asked.

  
“Can I just please have a moment alone?” Green replied from inside the room.

  
“You can but I just want a few minutes.” She reasoned.

  
She took a step back as Green opened the door and turned around and sat down on the bed. Dani took a step inside the room and sat down in her sons desk chair.

  
“You need to rant?” She questioned.

  
Green stared down in his lap. “I don't know why I snapped. I'm sorry.”

  
“Want to tell me why you think you snapped.”

  
“I don't know that's the problem.”

  
Dani smiled. “I think that you need an evening alone. You are always with someone or with Red. You need a night to yourself like just to listen to music or read a book or something.”

  
Green nodded and gave it a minute to think about it. It does sound nice. A evening alone and to do just him. He looked up at Dani.

  
“Yes I think you're right about that.”

  
“Now the question is how to tell Red about what you need and want.” Dani spoke to herself.

  
“Red is going to take it the wrong way and think that I don't want anything to do with him.” Green wailed.  
“Hey now. Calm down I will deal with Red. You go and do you tomorrow alright?”

  
Green nodded and wiped the tears off of his cheeks and laid down. Dani smiled and kissed his temple and walked out of the room. Slowly closing the door she walked down the stairs and sat down at the table.

She motioned for Red to sit down. He nodded and sat down looking at his mother.

  
“I talked to Green.” She started to say.

  
“And how is he? Did he tell you everything? Like why he is feeling sick and all that?”

  
“Red. Please I am trying to talk here.”

  
“Sorry.” He said with a guilty tone in his voice.

  
“Okay now listen. And then I will ask you some questions at the end and you can ask too. I think Green has been stressed lately. And I think that he needs a day for him and him only. I think since he is always with you or with one of your guys friends he hasn't had enough time to himself.”

  
Red nodded looking down. “So you are saying he just needs a day to himself once in a while so he isn't so stressed out?” Dani nodded. “So why didn't he tell me? I mean I would have understood why.”

  
Dani smiled. “He thought you would think that he doesn't want do to anything with you.”

  
Red blinked. “Oh" was all he said.

  
“You were saying something about how he has been feeling sick lately?” Dani asked.

  
“Yep. He would be fine then he would just clutch at his stomach or he would get sleepy even though he slept perfectly fine the night before.”

  
“Um sweetheart. That doesn't make any sense with what I think it is.”

  
“What do you mean mom?” Red asked.

  
“I had those symptoms when I was pregnant with you.”

  
Red froze. He turned and pulled out his notebook. He flipped to the page on all he wrote about on the Lover's System.

  
“Mom, Green was telling me about the Lover's System. The whole Alpha and Omega thing and how his grandfather taught him all this because their family was part of that generation. So he searched it up and freaked out because it said that there was no such thing so he made me drive to the city hall to Mr. Leroy.”

  
“What! I heard about the Lover's System and I know why he got rid of it because of what happened with his wife.”

  
“Yes! And he told us all about and Mr. Leroy told me to be careful and if Green did end up having a status to tell him so he could put Green under his protection so no one can hurt him.”

  
“Sweetheart he could be pregnant.”

  
“No he's not mom I just no okay?” Was all Red could stutter out.

  
“Honey.”

  
“NO!!” Red yelled. “He's not okay. He's fine.” Red whispered the last part.

  
Dani nodded and let Red go into the living room to watch a movie. She thought to herself and decided that she needed to go to the store and now. The older woman stood up and grabbed her purse while yelling that she would be back in a few minutes. She needed to know that if she was right, this could be the ending for peace for a while.

  
Let's just hope that she is wrong.


	12. Ummmmm What

Red walked up to his bedroom door giving it a knock before he slipped inside. He saw Green laying on the bed, curled up underneath the black and blue quilt. Red gave out a sigh and took off his uniform pants and his shirt plus tie.

  
He walked to his dresser and opened his drawer to pull out a pair of dark gray sweatpants. He slipped them on and gave a stretch and yawned. He walked towards the bed and sat down.

  
He loved Green so much, he really did, he wanted to propose to him right after they graduate from high school. But he had to wait till he figures out what he wanted to do after school and wait till Green wants to do in the future.

  
Red ran a hand through his raven thick hair as he yawned. That talk he had with his mother was tense. He really hoped it wasn't what she thought it was because then it would just screw up whatever plans Green wanted to do in the future.

  
If Green really did have a kid just before they graduated no one and no school would want to take him in. Then he would be stuck, Green of all people do not deserve that.

  
Red pulled the quilt back and laid down beside Green hoping he wouldn't wake him up. Red pulled the quilt over himself and slipped his one arm around the smaller males thin waist.

  
He smiled and chuckled a little bit when he felt Green jump at the contact in his sleep. He always did that when Red even just placed a hand on his back. Just jump. It would make Red laugh every time.

  
Red wasn't tired so he was just happy with holding Green and just think for a little while. He hadn't had a nightmare in a while, which he was glad about but it also worried him. Why was the satanic symbols on the mask? His mother was telling him all about his father. He only saw his father once when he walked out on them.

  
He remembered how his father was saying how it didn't go to plan, that his mother just got in the way. That Red had so much to learn about himself. After that all contact was just lost. He didn't hear from his father ever again after that.

  
He always thought that maybe his father walked out because of him. That he was just a disappointment to him and that he never showed his father that he was good enough. Hell that was why Red was such an attention seeker.

  
He joined football to become popular. He knew he would be prom king. Now if only Green could be his prom queen. Red was surprised that the entire school took the news of his and Green's relationship well and didn't make a big deal out of it.

  
Most schools wouldn't be. The captain of the sport's team being gay? And being in a relationship with a tiny scrawny green eyed boy who moved here from Kalos? Another school would make a big deal saying how no that would just break the code.

  
Hell if it was another school he should be dating Platinum Lopez the cheerleader captain and the rich popular pretty girl. Honestly he hated her with a passion. She used to be a sweet girl but when her parents won the lottery and got money earning jobs she became a rich snob. Always looking down at everyone else for the way they act.

  
Her reaction was priceless when she found out. Wasn't as good as Yellows but it was still pretty funny. She was speechless and couldn't move. Her cheerleaders gave him a glare and had to fix her from the piece of news he gave her. Yep the rich cheerleader girl is never dating the football quarterback and pretty much new coach.

  
Yellow was just bad news and he was glad to never deal with her again. After stabbing him three times and him going to the hospital it was just drama. He was glad that she was gone for good and to never been heard from again. Thank god.

  
Red lifted his head and sat up when he heard his mother walk into the house. Red looked down and saw the three scars that Yellow left. He hated them but every time him and Green got intimate Green always loved to trace them or purr about how sexy they were.

  
Oh god did he love it when Green purr. Nothing got him as turned on as hearing Green purr while Red was touching him in the right spots. He didn't even know that a human being could purr before he met Green. That was a secret that no one especially Ethan of all people are going to ever find out. Nope he is keeping that piece of information to himself thank you very much.

  
Red stood up and tucked Green back into bed so he wouldn't get cold as Red turned and walked out of the room and running down the stairs to go see where his mom went.

  
He slid into the kitchen in his socks and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard to get himself a drink.  
“Where did you go mom?” Red asked the older woman as she pulled out the two boxes and placed them on the table.

  
“Before you yell at me I got him some tests to see if it is positive.” She replied.

  
Red nodded and sat down with a glass of milk in his right hand. He placed it on the table and took one of the boxes so he could read the printing on the side.

  
“So how does it work?”

  
“Well you see that end on the picture? That is where you pee on it. Then you leave it for a couple minutes to see what the test says.” She explained.

  
Red scrunched up his nose. “You pee on it? Gross.”

  
Dani rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. “When do you think he will wake up?”

  
“How would I know?” Red deadpanned.

  
“Well sorry he is your boyfriend.” Dani teased.

  
“Yes he is. My adorable perfect little soulmate. I'm going to marry him someday mom.” Red whispered.  
“I can't wait then.” She smiled as she gave her son's hand a squeeze.

  
Red gave his mom a smile as he stood up and rinsed out his glass. As he put it in the dish washer he turned to watch his mom do some paperwork.

  
“Hey mom how come you knew that place from my nightmare?”

  
Dani lifted her head and placed her pen down as she smiled sadly.

  
“Your father I found out wanted to conjure up a demon to take over your body when you were four years old. I guess he had to pay off a debt to the demon from him taking the demons soul?”

  
Red blinked. And blinked once again. “Are you telling me that a demon could be after me because my dad was a satanic worshipper?”

  
“What? No! Or I don’t think so. I'm honestly not sure.” Dani said.

  
“AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS BEFORE!?!?”

  
Dani winced. “Not so loud! I just thought that it would come after you!”

  
“What do I do!?” Red exclaimed.

  
“First we are not going to tell Green this. Second we will just go to a priest and hope they will know what to do.” Dani said in a calm voice.

  
“Mom I need to tell Green. He needs to know just in case if I hurt him again.” Red sternly told his mother.  
“I understand that but Daisy-"

  
“Daisy doesn't even want me around Green. She told me to break up with him so I will never hurt him again. I told her to fuck off and that it wasn't me and I would never break up with him.”

  
“Sweetheart you have to be careful what you say to his sister. She is just looking out for her brother.”   
“I understand that, but I love him too much to just let him go because a demon processed me and made me hurt Green.” Red told her.

  
Dani nodded and stood up. She kissed his forehead and went over to the stove.

  
“I need to make something for Green. He hasn't eaten yet.”

  
“I'm going to go wake him up. Then you are explaining about pregnancy tests.” Red said while pointing at her as he left the kitchen.

  
Red walked the stairs and to his room. He quietly opened the door and took a step inside. He walked towards the bed and saw that Green had pulled the quilt over his head and he was curled into a ball.   
Red lifted up the quilt and ran his cool hand down Green's overheated arm and sat down onto the bed. He heard Green mumble and move towards him.

  
“Green.” Red softly said as he ran his hand through Green's soft messy spikes.

  
Green slowly opened his eyes and he looked up at Red and yawned.

  
“It's time to wake up baby.”

  
“Redddd. I don't wanna.” Green whined.

  
“I know but you need to eat something.”

  
Green nodded and slowly sat up, cuddling into Red for warmth. Red smiled and put his arm around the smaller males shoulder and pulled him closer. Taking a deep breath so he could smell the unique smell that was Green. It smelt like he was in a forest. With pine and oak trees and that smell that was just him.   
Red heard Green starting to fall back to sleep so he jolted Green and he stood up. Green whined and blinked as he stood up.

  
Red chuckled as he watched Green walk down to the kitchen and sat down at the table and laid his head down. Dani didn’t say a word as she placed a plate of food in front of him.

  
“Green I need you to take this and go to the washroom. Don’t ask questions. Just read and follow the instructions ok?” Dani told him.

  
Green nodded and grabbed the box making his way to the washroom. Red sat down beside his mother.   
It was quiet as Green came back in and sat down.

  
“What did I just do?” Green said.

  
“Don’t worry about it where did you put it?” Dani asked the green eyed male.

  
“I put it in the sink for some odd reason? It told me to put it in the sink. That is literally the strangest thing I have ever done.”

  
“Oh really? What about before?”

  
“Before that I stabbed my sister in my sleep. Remember? “

  
“Of course my little stabber.” Red piped up and hugged Green.

  
“I will stab you.” Green threatened.

  
Dani laughed and went to the bathroom. She looked at the tests and sighed as she picked them up and carried them to the kitchen table. When she entered the kitchen she placed them down in front of Red.  
Red stared and blinked. “And this tells me?”

  
“That I am going to take your boyfriend to the doctor tomorrow.”

  
Green was shoving food into his mouth and looked up with a confused face. He reached over and took the other box and started to actually read what it said. He dropped his fork and was just staring at the box. He looked up at Red and Dani with wide eyes.

  
Green swallowed before he spoke.

  
“Is this a pregnancy test?”

  
Dani nodded and sat down.

  
“Why did I just take a pregnancy test? You do know that I am male right?” Green demanded.

  
“Yes I do know that you are male Green.” Dani said with a straight face.

  
“Then why?” Green demanded.

  
“Sweetheart the way you are feeling and acting, I predict that in about this week or next week you are going to start getting sick.” Dani explained.

  
“Then lets leave it a couple weeks. If I don't get sick then I am perfectly fine.” Green told her.

  
“Yea that seems like a fine idea. Good call Green.” Dani said.

  
Green nodded and picked his fork back up and shoved more food into his mouth. Red just chuckled and rolled his eyes, while Dani just smiled.

  
A Week and a Half Later

  
It was Wednesday morning. More precisely it was five thirty in the morning when Red was woken up from his sleep. Red blinked and sat up. Where is Green? He looked around and got out of bed and walked to the hallway.

  
He walked towards the bathroom and stopped when he heard soft crying coming from the closed door. Red ran into the room and saw Green sitting beside the toilet.

  
“Green what's wrong?” Red asked as he sat down beside him.

  
“I just threw up and your moms right that I am probably pregnant but, but.” Green whimpered.

  
“You hoped she was wrong.” Red finished for him.

  
“It's not that I don't want this. I mean I do but just not right now.” Green sniffled.

  
“How long have this been going on?” Red questioned the green eyed male.

  
“About five days now. You have always been a light sleeper but since you started with this coaching you sleep like the dead.”

  
“Oh Green. Why didn't you tell me?” Red asked as he pulled Green into his lap.

  
“I don't really know.” Green whispered.

  
“How about you take the day off. Mom will understand why and I will be home as soon as possible.”

  
Green nodded and snuggled into Red and yawned. They sat there for a few minutes before Green pulled away and threw up into the toilet. Red got a cloth and sat down waiting for Green to finish.  
Green slumped into Red and sniffled while Red ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair.

  
“I hate this. I don't like throwing up.” Green whined.

  
“I know baby I know.”

  
“Now Daisy is going to freak out because I am pregnant and you had that nightmare about three weeks ago and then we have to tell Mr. Leroy or he will freak out and then I am going to get bigger and everyone is going to bully me, and-“

  
Red placed his finger on Greens lips and kissed his forehead.

  
“we will take this a step at a time. Step one, we are going to tell my mother and she will take you to the doctor to make sure. And we will go from there.”

  
Green looked down at his lap and all of a sudden brighten up. “You have that football game on Friday don't you?”

  
Red chuckled and nodded.

  
“Yes I am so excited! You are going to kick the other teams asses!” Green laughed.

  
Red was thinking to himself what just happened but shrugged and went with it.

  
“Go back to bed okay? I will be home as soon as possible.” Red reassured his boyfriend as he carried him back to their bedroom.

  
“I can walk by myself you know!” Green squirmed.

  
“You know if you keep moving I am going to drop you.” Red scolded.

  
Green gasped and clung onto Red. “Don't drop me!”

  
Red chuckled and laid Green onto the bed. He bent down and gave Green what suppose to be a quick kiss, until Green wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck and deepened the kiss.

  
Red hummed and broke the kiss. “Baby I got to go to school now.”

  
Green huffed and sat up as he watched Red walk around the room and throw things into his bag.

  
“Alright that's everything. Bye my little stabber love you.” Red said as he kissed Green on the forehead.

  
“I told you to stop calling me that!”

  
Green heard Red laugh and close the front door. Green rolled his eyes and flopped down into the pillows.   
Honestly he wouldn't mind being pregnant with Red's kid. He just wish it wasn't at this time. Green rolled and snuggled his face into Red's pillow. Dammit he already missed him.

  
What is wrong with him? If it was a couple months ago, he wouldn’t be missing his boyfriend right now. Was he getting to clingy? Green felt like he needed to take a step back. But he can't, because if he took a step back then he would push Red away completely. Which Green didn’t want to happen.

  
Green heard Dani walk through the front door. He wondered if he should go downstairs and let her know that he was still home or if he should just stay in bed.

  
He lifted his head when he heard a knock on the door. Dani popped her head in and smiled as she entered into the room and sat down.

  
“You okay?”

  
“Yes and no if that makes sense. I mean yes I am fine and no because I don’t know if I am pregnant or not.”

  
“Well get dressed so I can take you to the doctors.” Dani sweetly demanded.

  
Green nodded and stood up to get dressed as Dani left the room to go make an appointment.

  
Dani walked to the house phone and shook her head. She never thought that she would see a male get pregnant. Least of all her sons boyfriend. Hell she remembered how she had to explain to Green what sex was. Now her son and him was to her always going at it.

  
Maybe not but to her it seemed that way. After finishing the phone call she sat at the table waiting for Green to come down. She didn’t have to wait long when Green came walking into the kitchen.

  
“Alright let's go.” Dani moved Green out of the house and into the car.

  
Green was staring out of the window and knew that the older woman was stealing glances at him.

  
“What?” Green asked.

  
“I'm just worried is all. I mean you seem down.”

  
“It's just ever since I came here I feel like I have been a burden on Red.”

  
“What do you mean?”

  
Green sighed and looked at her. “He is always so busy especially now, and of course I had to get pregnant. Make him worry about me and all.” He explained.

  
“Sweetheart, how could have you known this would happen? Red loves you trust me, I of all people can see that, but he will never see you as a burden.”

  
Green looked down and smiled. He nodded to himself and thanked Dani. He looked out the car window with a little bit of hope. Yea Dani was right. He did need to stop overthinking about all these things.

  
Him and Red, its going to work. He just knew it. Green yawned and smiled. He loved Red it was as simple as that.


	13. Well, that was unexpected.

Red entered the house and placed his bag by the door. He entered the kitchen and looked around. It was awfully quiet.

  
He walked into the living room to see Green reading a book, and Dani napping on the couch.

  
“I'm home.”

  
Green snapped his head up and jumped into Reds arms. Red held him tight and didn’t let go but he did loosen the hug a bit.  “How was your day?”

  
He wanted to know what the doctor said to Green but he knew that he had to gently get to that question.

  
“Boring. I missed you.”

  
“Missed me? But I was only gone for like ten hours.” Red reassured him.

  
“Ten hours is a long time!” Green exclaimed.

  
Red chuckled and rolled his eyes. Green just huffed and placed his head onto Red's shoulder.

  
“The doctor said that I am about seven weeks pregnant.” Green whispered.

  
Red bit his lip. “To be honest here Green, I am absolutely terrified here.”

  
“I'm scared too."

  
“We are going to get through this, I promise.”

  
He felt Green nod. Red kissed his forehead and yawned.

  
“Wow I am wiped. I think I am going to pass out if I don’t go to sleep soon.” Red yawned.

  
Green giggled. “You hungry?”

  
Red nodded and walked into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door. He felt Green put his hand on his hand.

  
“Go sit I will make dinner.”

  
Red too tired to argue sat down at the table and put his head on the table. Man was he tired. His team mates just couldn't focus today and neither could he since he knew Green went to the doctors.

  
After having the coach yell at all of them he made them all do a hard extreme workout after. Then after that his team mates were asking him questions. Because Stevenson always had his focus on the game and practice. Dear god it is the end of the world if he lost focus for one day.

  
Then Iron the bastard told the coach it must be Green's fault or something must be going on between his and Green's relationship that is distracting the best player. Ugh he just wanted to punch the bastard.

  
“Red? Dinner’s ready.” Green declared while proudly setting the plate of food in front of Red.

  
Red could tell that Green has been practicing with his mom for baking and just making a simple meal. Red took a bite of the chicken that was in front off him. He looked at Green who was waiting for his opinion.  
“This is really good. What spices did you use?” Red asked while shoving another bite into his mouth.

  
“Just some salt, pepper, and some garlic, also a little bit of five spice.” Green listed off.

  
Red smiled. “Well this is really good. I am impressed.”

  
Green beamed and sat down starting to eat his meal. While both males were eating and talking , Dani entered the kitchen.

  
“Oh I made some for you too, but you might have to heat it up a bit.” Green said feeling a bit guilty.

  
“This looks wonderful dear. Looks like my lessons are paying off.” Dani praised.

  
Green smiled and then put a hand to his mouth. “I'll be back.” He said as he rushed off to the bathroom.   
“You want to go after him don't you?”

  
“Of course I do. Should I or am I going to be overbearing if I do?” Red asked his mother.

  
“Well, I don't know. Go and find out, I didn't want your father to take care of me because I was embarrassed.” Dani replied.

  
Red nodded and went after Green. She waited to hear if there was going to be yelling or not. Dani waited for a minute and didn’t hear anything so she went back to reheating her dinner.

  
As she sat down and began to eat there was a knock on the door. Dani stood up and walked to the front door and opened it to see Professor Oak.

  
“Oh hello Sam!” She greeted him.

  
“Hello I just wanted to stop by and see how my grandson was doing.” He responded to her greeting.

  
“Oh well, its kinda complicated but please do come in!”

  
Dani hummed as she sat down at the table and took a bite. She motioned for Oak to sit down.  
“Sorry for the plates, they will be down shortly.” She explained.

  
“That's fine. I was wondering how you were. I heard you were in the hospital for a while. I believe Green told me you suffered from a mild heart attack.”

  
Dani smiled. “I am perfectly fine! I am following doctors orders after all. I just have to cut back on the sugar is all.”

  
Both adults turned there heads when they saw both teenage boys walk into the kitchen.

  
“Grandpa!” Green shouted running and hugging the older man.

  
Samuel laughed as he hugged Green back. “I Missed You!” Green exclaimed.

  
“I missed you as well.” Oak patted Green on the back.

  
Green broke from the hug and sat down. He took one look at his food and scrunched his nose. He pushed the plate away while placing a hand on his stomach.

  
“Do you not like your food?” Samuel asked with confusion in his voice.

  
“I’m not feeling well. Hey I made it do you want to try it!?” Green asked in a loud voice pushing the plate over to his grandfather.

  
Oak just smiled and took a bite. After he chewed it and swallowed it he gave Green a nod of approval. Green beamed and had a huge smile on his face. Oak couldn’t help but notice that his grandson was actually a little weird. Well, weirder then usual.

  
“Oh I am happy that you two mended your relationship.” Dani smiled.

  
“Me two! It has made both of you a lot happier.” Red replied.

  
“Now I have to talk to Daisy.” Green muttered.

  
“Oh yes. I heard what happened. Red I don’t hate you I understand since Green did the same thing when he was six.”

  
“Oh yes I heard. Isn't that right my little stabber.” Red smirked.

  
“I'll stab you in a minute.” Green grumbled.

  
Oak laughed at the boy's shook his head. “Green you won't stab him. I know you too well, you love him too much to stab him.”

  
“Grandpa! You weren't suppose to say that!” Green whined.

  
Red smiled and kissed Green on the temple. “It's okay I love you too.”

  
“So do you guys want to fill him in? About what's going on?” Dani asked the teenage boys.

  
“Grandpa remember how I told you I went to Mr. Leroy and told you about the Lover's System and you told me about how we were a generation from that time period?”

  
“Yes I remember. It helped me with my research about it. Why what's going on?”

  
“Don't freak put but I went to the doctors today.” Green felt like he couldn't speak after that. Every time he tried the words would get stuck in his throat.

  
Luckily Red took over.

  
“Green is seven weeks pregnant.” Red told him.

  
Green winced and looked down. He should have known that Red was just going to bluntly say it. He felt Red rub his back.

  
“What?” Was all the older man could say.

  
“I said that Green is seven weeks pregnant.” Red said slowly.

  
Oak blinked a couple times and looked at his grandson. “That is great news! I am surprised but I still love you Green. No matter what.”

  
Green looked up. He gave his grandfather a shaky smile and nod. Heh that's funny considering a few months ago he hated his guts. Why did he forgive him agian?

“Now we just have to tell Daisy.” Dani said.

  
“And tell our friends.” Red groaned.

  
Green smacked his forehead against the table while groaning. “Can we wait as long as possible?”

  
“No because you know how Blue and Gold are.” Red supplied.

  
“Oh gosh, don't I ever.” Green mumbled.

 

“I need to go to bed anyway.” Red yawned. “I have that big football game tomorrow.”

  
“Yes and I need to go back to the lab.” Professor Oak said as he hugged his grandson goodbye.

  
As everyone departed and said their goodbyes, Red was already upstairs taking off his school uniform and throwing on some sweatpants and a white shirtsleeve shirt. He yawned and laid down on the bed waiting for his boyfriend.

  
He couldn't believe that Green was pregnant. Now what were they going to do? He knew that Green would be a wonderful mother and all that, but they were only in high school.

  
Not even that Green is a male. That is going to make things worse. His team would be supportive and so would his coach he already knew that. His friends would protect the green eyed male as well. But what about the other teachers?

  
So many problems. Red jumped when he felt Green place his hand on Reds forehead.

  
“What's on your mind?” Green asked him.

  
“ So much is going through my mind right now. But I know that we are going to get through this. That’s all that matters right now.”

  
“That didn’t answer my question Red.”

  
Red sighed. He knew he couldn’t get out of this, not with Green looking at him like he thought Red was upset with him.

  
“Honestly, its just I am trying to get my head wrapped around that your pregnant. I am so worried that everyone is going to put you down for this. I love you so much, I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

  
Green nodded, he took a deep breath. “I'm so scared Red. I just don't know what to do anymore.”

  
Red hugged Green and kissed the top of his head. He laid down pulling his boyfriend down with him. He pulled the blankets over them and held Green close.

  
“Try to sleep okay?” Red soothed.

  
Green nodded and fell into a restless slumber.

  
Red ran his hand down Green's back and he placed his head into his messy spikes. God is Green going to be the death of him. He loved this boy so much and in three weeks would be a full year that Green moved to Kanto. Three days after that is their first year anniversary.

  
Red blinked sleepily. He has to put his mind to rest if he wants to be focused on the game tomorrow. If he doesn’t they would lose for the first time in three years since he started playing sports.

  
Red yawned and kissed Green on the temple smiling as Green mumbled in his sleep. He closed his eyes, quickly falling into a deep slumber. 


	14. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to write a mini story after this to get into more details about Green's pregnancy please let me know! I am kinda zipping through it pretty fast. Sorry about that. Enjoy!

Red was running down the field ready to catch the ball whenever Watson decided to throw it. Watson threw the football and Red caught it, ignoring all the cheering fans as he ran as fast as he could to the goal.

  
Red jumped over one of the other team guys as they fell in front of him and Red he got this goal. As he ran over the white line he slammed the ball down and was tackled by his team mates.

  
They had just won the game. Or as his teammates were yelling right now, he had just won the game.  
He looked over to where the coaches was and saw Iron scowl at the teenagers that were bouncing up and down beside them, he watched as coach Zinc was beaming and laughing. He smiled when he saw his friends and his boyfriend jumping up and down and clapping in front of Iron.

  
Red smiled and walked over to them. He yanked off his helmet and hugged his coach. As everyone was distracted Red pulled Green to him.

  
“Ew your sweaty!” Green whined.

  
Red rolled his eyes and leaned down and passionately kissed Green. Everyone whooped and cheered.   
When Red pulled away he saw Green blush hard and rolled his eyes as everyone around them teased them.

  
“Everyone into the change room now!” Iron yelled. “ONLY team players!”

  
“He doesn't like us.” Sapphire snickered.

  
“Nope not at all.” Gold laughed.

  
“C'mon we can meet up with Red later!” Green yelled over the crowd, walking into the school hoping to find a private place. He smiled when he went inside a classroom and closed the door.

  
“So why are we In here? Crystal asked.

  
“You guys may want to sit down.” Green mumbled.

  
Everyone shrugged and sat down looking at Green with confused eyes.

  
“Since Red isn't here and this is the only time I have enough courage to tell you. Um, um I…… I'm pregnant.”

  
“WHAT!!!!” Everyone exclaimed.

  
Green flinched and sat down in front of them.  “Um yes I am seven weeks pregnant, and there is a thing called the Lover's System and it was a time period.”

  
Green continued to explain everything to them and when he was done explaining he stopped and watched there reactions.

  
Silver was staring at Green, Blue looked like she would die from shock, Gold was blinking like he just woke up, Ruby and Sapphire was staring at him with wide eyes.

  
Green shifted as he grew uncomfortable under their gaze. “Can one of you say something please.”

  
“It's just, none of us never thought that this would happen that’s all.” Silver stated.

  
“Yea really! This is like whoa.” Gold said.

  
“A whole bring this lovers system back and ban it. He deleted like it was nothing. “ Crystal explained.

  
“This is awesome! This is like omg you two are my otp!” Blue shouted.

  
“OTP?” Green questioned.

  
“One True Pair! Duh everyone knows that! Oh man I need to make a shipping name for you and Red!” Blue squealed.

  
“um ok?” Green blinked.

  
“I think this is weird. That’s all that I gotta say.” Ruby said.

  
“Shut up Ruby! I think it's rather interesting.” Sapphire exclaimed after she hit Ruby on the head with a book.

  
“Originalshipping! That’s your shipping name!” Blue shouted making everyone jump.

  
“Why originalshipping?” Crystal asked.

  
“Because they are the original couple here. I mean like they never broke up or anything so that’s their shipping name.” Blue explained.

  
“I can get used to that. Oh look Red is here!” Gold said as he yanked open the classroom door and yanked Red inside.

  
Red stumbled and yelped as he tried to not lose his balance. “Gold!”

  
“Oops sorry.” Gold chuckled.

  
“I was wondering where you guys went to.”

  
“Right here! Oh and Green told us everything.” Silver replied.

  
“He did?”

  
“Yep and you got yourselves in a tight spot.” Crystal stated.

  
“Oh trust me we know. But we are going to get through it and hopefully with your guys support we can also help Green out.” Red finished.

  
He looked around and saw everyone nod and smile to him. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down beside Green.

  
“Man what time is it?” Blue asked while yawning.

  
“It is about seven thirty.” Gold answered her question.

  
“Good I am buying dinner!” Ethan called out as he entered the room.

  
“Where did you come from?” Silver questioned.

  
“Oh I texted him now lets go!” Gold yelled.

  
As everyone left the room, in the back with the two lovebirds they were holding hands and talking to each other quietly.

  
“I'm proud of you I hope you know that.” Red said in a quiet voice.

  
“You are?” Green asked in a confused tone.

  
“You told them, everything. Hell if I was you I would just lock myself in my room. But here you are telling our friends what is happening. For that I am proud of you.”

  
Green smiled and hugged him causing them to come to a complete stop. Red threw his arms around the smaller male, ignoring all the stares from the other students and parents.

  
“Hey lovebirds! I know you love each other and everything but come on! If you want dinner then catch up!” Blue shouted at them.

  
“Coming!” Green shouted.

  
Green broke the hug and beamed at Red. Red intertwined their hands and pulled him to the group. As they walked out of the school they were laughing when this older woman came up.

  
“Excuse me but which one of you was the young man who won the game?”

  
“Right here ma'am. How may I help you?”

  
“I am writing an article about the team and I was wondering since you are the captain you could answer a few questions?”

  
“Oh um sure I don't mind.” Red said bashfully.

  
The older woman beamed and sat down on the grass while the others stood wondering if they could listen in. The woman motioned for them to sit down and was surprised when she saw Red pull Green down beside him.

  
“Alright my name is Violet and I work with the small towns newspapers. Since your team has been winning every game for four years I was wondering if we could get a little insight on that?”

  
“Well since I joined four years ago we also had a new coach. His name is Zinc, you should also talk to him. He has been truly amazing, he helps his players and listen to them when they are having a hard time. Last year I was having a hard time with a female. I’m not going to say any names but when I entered my relationship with my boyfriend she didn’t take it very well. The coach really helped me out there.”

  
“So you are saying since he is helping his players and getting them solved it is keeping you guys focused?” Violet questioned.

  
“Yes” Red nodded.

  
“Wait did you say you have a boyfriend? I don't want to be rude, I'm not against gays, but I thought you would be dating the head cheerleader.” Violet said in a surprised voice.

  
“Nah females are not my type.”

  
“Alright I have one more question. You and your coach are leaving this year. What do you think is going to happen?”

  
“Well hopefully this new coach will watch and learn and the teammates I have taught will show my example to the new players next year.” Red explained.

  
Violet nodded and thanked Red for sharing some of his time with her and took her leave. The group walked towards the diner and sat down. As they all ordered they were laughing and have a grand old time.   
Afterwards as they all said their goodbyes, Red and Green were walking to the car in the schools parking lot.

  
“You did great today.” Green nudged his boyfriend on the arm.

  
“Why thank you. You did great too.”

  
“Huh what do you mean?”

  
“I mean when you told our friends.” Red explained.

  
“Well might as well get it over and done with.” Green shrugged.

  
Red rolled his eyes, “You never take compliments well.”

  
Green stopped. “What do you mean by that!?”

  
Red chuckled. “I mean you just shrug it off like its nothing.”

  
“Well I was bullied for most of my life. So I am sorry if I cant exactly take a compliment well!”

  
“Green shhh” Red whispered as he drew the upset male into his arms. He gently ran his hand in small circular movements on Greens back.

  
Green gripped onto Reds jacket and shivered in his arms.

  
“Cold?” Red asked him.

  
“A little bit yea.”

  
“Let's get to the car, we need to get home.”

  
Green nodded and followed his boyfriend to the car. As he climbed in he got a text from his sister.

  
BeStSiStEr: Hey. Are you still babying Red and ignoring the fact that he choked you?

  
DAISY! I had enough! I'm not leaving him! He didn't mean too!

  
BeStSiStEr: I am trying to look out for you baby brother! I love you to much to see you get hurt!

  
If you love me then why can't you trust me?

  
BeStSiStEr: I do I just don't trust him.

  
Well you need to okay? I need to tell you something face to face okay?

  
BeStSiStEr: Okay fine. But he better not be there.

  
He's going to be there.

  
BeStSiStEr: Then I don’t want to hear it.

  
Fine then I will just tell you now you dumbass! I am seven weeks pregnant!

  
Green chucked his phone in the backseat Groaning. Red looked over and then back to the road.

  
“You okay?”

  
“No I am not okay! I had to tell my sister through text because she is a bitch and refuses to see you around me!” Green exclaimed.

  
Red reached over with one hand and grabbed Greens hand hoping to calm him down. “Sweetheart, it's going to work out in the end. She will turn around I'm sure of it.”

  
“I hope you're right.”

  
Red turned into the driveway of his home and parked the car. As he took the keys and unbuckled his seatbelt he watched as Green, with his flexibility, turned and grabbed his phone from the backseat.  
Red shook his head and opened the car door and got out of the vehicle. As he closed the car door he heard Green swore from inside the car. He yanked the door open.

  
“What is it!? You okay!?” Red yelled in panic.

  
“My sister is a fucking bitch!”

  
“Wait what?”

  
“She told me to get a freaking abortion. Well more like demanded it.” Green wailed.

  
Red closed the car door and walked around it to Green and hugged him. “Do you want to?”

  
Green pulled back and glared at him. He said nothing as he ripped himself away from Red and stormed inside the house. Red cursed at himself knowing that he just screwed up royally and chased after Green.  
He opened the front door to see a note from his mother saying she will be late and not to wait for her. Red ignored it and ran upstairs. He checked the bathroom and didn’t see Green there so he walked up to their bedroom door.

  
He froze when he heard sniffling from the other side of the door. He went to open the door, only to find it locked.

  
“Green? C'mon please open the door?” Red pleaded.

  
“Go away!” Green sobbed.

  
Red winced and felt guilty. “Green I'm sorry. I was an idiot please open the door?”

  
“I SAID NO!! SO GO AWAY!!” Green sobbed.

  
“Oh come on! Please! Stop acting like a child!” Red all but growled.

  
“Oh I'm a child now! Well I'm sorry that I fucking disappointed you!”

  
Red slapped himself knowing he said the wrong thing again. But he was starting to get angry, he didn’t have a lot of patience for these sort of things.

  
He sighed knowing that he was sleeping on the couch tonight and walked to the bathroom. He punched the wall hard and cursed at himself.

  
What did he say to male Green so upset? Was it asking him if he wanted to abort the child? He was just making sure Green wanted this! Now Green locked himself inside their room and refused to see him.   
This was suppose to be a celebration night! Red had plans, which is now in the trash because of his own stupid mouth of course. Red slowly walked down the stairs and flopped onto the couch.

  
Red wanted to surprise Green by giving him a key of the apartment Red had picked out and rented for them. Now he had to wait till Green would speak to him again. Which could take a while.

  
As he got settled on the couch about to go to sleep he heard his mother walk in the front door. She was walking around the kitchen and gasped in surprised when she saw her son on the couch.

  
“Oh no. What happened?” She gently asked as she sat down beside Red.

  
“Me and my big mouth that’s what happened.” Red grumbled.

  
“Uh oh.” Dani sighed.

  
“I was driving home when him and Daisy got into a fight over text with him telling her that he was pregnant.”

  
The older woman nodded. “And?”

  
“She told him to get an abortion and me without asking him if he wanted to do that and he just locked himself in our room and he refuses to talk to me.” Red finished.

  
Dani nodded and hummed. “I can see why you asked him, but I also understand his reaction.”

  
“Then clue me in! I have no idea what is going through his head.” Red said in a frustrated voice.

  
“He was upset that his sister told him to do that. And maybe when you asked him he felt betrayed and unwanted. Or he feels like you don’t want this bizarre baby that you and him created.”

  
“Oh god why do I have to be an idiot.”

  
“No you are not. It is just miscommunication. A misunderstanding.”

  
“Stop using big words mom.” Red whined.

  
“Talk to him in the morning alright?”

  
Red nodded and stood up to grab a blanket and a couple pillows. As he laid down to get comfortable he sighed. It has been a long day.

  
The Next Morning

  
Red blinked awake when he heard his mother in the kitchen. He yawned and just laid there, not wanting to move or get up.

  
When he finally got up he stumbled to the kitchen and sat down.

  
“You alright?” Dani asked a bit concerned.

  
Red groaned and let his head hit the table. “Yea I just woke up give me about 15 minutes.”

  
He heard his mother chuckle and move about. He lifted his head to check the time. He was happy he at least got to sleep in till nine. Now about Green.

  
“Do you know if Green is up?”

  
Dani looked at him. “No idea son.”

  
Red nodded and stood up. Walking up the stairs he made a quick trip to the washroom first before he knocked on his bedroom door. “Green?”

  
Red was surprised when the door opened and Green threw himself into Reds arms sobbing.  
“I'm sorry! I just got so upset with my sister and I just took my anger out on you!” He wailed.

  
Red blinked and scooped him up into his arms entering the room and setting him down on the bed. He sat down in front of Green and kissed him.

  
Green sniffled and melted into the kiss. As Red pulled away he took the smaller males hands into his own.   
“I have to apologize too. I'm sorry I asked if you wanted to get a abortion. I wasn't thinking and it made you upset.” Red finished.

  
“No you have nothing to apologize for! It was me! I just can't seem to control my temper.”

  
“Well that is why it's called mood swings.” Red shrugged.

  
Green stared at him before he burst out laughing. Red looked startled for he didn’t know if he screwed up again.

  
“I forgot about those!” Green giggled.

  
“You of all people forgot about something important.”

  
Green giggled again, and hugged Red like his life depended on it. “Yep!”

  
“Ua ok?”

  
Green jumped up and ran out of the room. Red sat their wondering what on earth is going on with his boyfriend. He shook his head and stood up making his way down the stairs. He heard his mother and Green giggling at each other.

  
“Okay seriously what is going on!?” Red exclaimed getting frustrated.

  
“Why are you getting angry?” Green asked with a confused face.

  
Red blinked and sat down. “Your mood swings. I seriously do not like them.”

  
“I'm sorry I can't seem to control them.” Green said in a sad voice.

  
Red pulled Green into his lap, “I know.”

  
Green nuzzled into Reds neck. Yep Red couldn't be any happier.

  
Three Months Later

  
Green was about four to five months pregnant, and Red found that he loved holding Green at night and just laying a hand on his swollen abdomen was his favorite things to do.

  
Green didn't have any more mood swings, thank god, but he did have some pretty weird cravings. It goes from him wanting a cheese whiz and ketchup sandwich, to having hot beans poured over top of ice cream. Yes , Red cringed as he watched Green happily eat that one.

  
Green refused to go to school since his Math teacher, Mr. Koga is failing him on purpose, saying that he is a disgusting boy with a demon child in him. Finally the school fired his ass out of the school.

  
Their friends have been so supportive with everything as well. Blue and Gold have bets on the gender, (Blue bets its going to be a girl and Gold betting its going to be a boy) while Crystal was talking about the nursery.

  
Red gave Green the key to their apartment about two days after the big football game and they live there now. It’s a nice place, it had two bedrooms with a very nice kitchen and a nice size for a living room.  
It was about ten minutes away from the school, which is great for Red since he can take care of Green before he leaves. Plus they all like to go to their place for lunch to keep Green company.

  
Dani loves to come over to their place to keep Green busy and from feeling lonely all the time, and for her to help him through his pregnancy for he has no idea what he is doing.

  
That was wonderful but Red was stressed. For doing school, sports and a job on top of that he barely had time with Green, and he was not getting enough sleep. Thankfully the coach noticed this and started to help out by getting his teammates to be their for him.

  
His team mates love to help out Red by getting him to tell them stories about Green's pregnancy. He told his buddies not to tell Green that he was telling them all this for he values his life.

  
Overall, life is going alright. They were almost all done with school now and they were wondering what they were going to do after school. They all hope they are going to the same college but it doesn't look like that's going to happen, so they all promised each other that they would meet up once every month to keep in touch.

  
Green was doing his school online so he would still graduate with all of them. Green has decided after talking to Red about it, that he was going to be a stay at home mom and take care of the child. Which Red was thrilled about so the child gets all the love and caring that it needs.

  
Right now, Red and Green was sitting in a hospital room waiting for the doctor so they could find out what gender the baby is going to be.

  
Red was sitting beside Green who was laying on the chair/bed. They were quietly talking to each other when the doctor came in.

  
“Sorry for the wait their guys! My name is Dr. Rouge. What is the plan today?” He smiled.

  
This doctor was obviously young and energetic as he walked around.

  
“Wondering what gender the baby is.” Red replied.

  
“Oh you guys must be the two males I heard all about! I gotta say a male pregnancy is interesting. But don’t worry I'm not going to bore you with questions! Actually I have great respect for you two.” He told them as he was setting up the machine.

  
“You do?” Green asked with disbelief in his voice.

  
“Oh yes! You see my younger brother is gay and he always wanted a family.” The doctor rattled off.

  
Green brightened up automatically telling the doctor about why he got pregnant in the first place. The doctor was very patient with him and loved to listen for he was asking his own questions once in a while.

  
“Wow that is quite a tale. It must be hard considering that you are both in high school and all.”

  
“Oh you have no idea.” Red chuckled.

  
The doctor smiled. “Can you lift up your shirt? Yep just like that. Alright this might be a bit cold.”

  
Green winced when he felt the cool gel hit his warm skin. The doctor whirled up the machine and put the wand on his lower abdomen.

  
“Alright little guy tell us your secrets.”

  
Green was in awe as he watched the image on the screen. Wow that was a baby alright.

  
“Alright there is your baby. See theirs the head, the arm.” The doctor continued to rattle off as Red squeezed his boyfriends hand.

  
“It’s a boy.” Green whispered. Red smiled and kissed his temple.

  
“Yep! He is a healthy boy so far. Make sure to keep it that way.”

  
Both boys nodded and smiled at each other. As the doctor continued to talk to them about what Green should expect, Red had a question.

  
“How is he going to deliver the baby?”

  
“Ah good question, we probably would have to do a c section. It's where we either numb the area or we put Green to sleep and we make a small cut right here on the side and we would pull the baby out of there.” Dr. Rouge explained.

  
Red nodded and thanked the doctor as Green stood up and walk to the door. As Rouge was talking to both males, Green didn't notice all the looks he was getting.

  
They walked out of the hospital a little while later and was walking back to their apartment.

  
“Do we have to walk! My feet hurt!” Green whined.

  
“We are almost home don’t worry.” Red reassured him.

  
When they finally got to the apartment Green slowly sat down on the couch and yawned. “God is this ever tiring.” Green sighed.

  
Red sat down beside him and pulled Green into a cuddle.

  
“Glad you don’t have to walk down stairs anymore?” Red chuckled.

  
“Oh you have no idea! It would be hell going up and down those things. Thank god there is an elevator.”

  
Red laughed and stood up. Walking to the kitchen to make some dinner. He wasn’t exactly a great cook, but he needed to make something for Green that wouldn’t kill him.

  
Yep this might take a couple hours.


	15. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like i said if you guys want a mini story about Greens pregnancy let me know! I might do a couple one shots or something for these guys, it mostly depends. Hope you guys liked it! Until next time!

Green was standing in the mist of all the graduates. Yep they have all graduated and everyone was celebrating. Green was walking in the crowd trying to find Dani.

  
When he spotted her he made his way towards her. He smiled when he saw Turquoise giggling in her arms.

  
Green gave birth(more like a c section) on May 16th to a beautiful baby boy. He has black hair with Turquoise eyes. Which is why his name is Turquoise. The problem Green and Red had was which last name is he getting. Oak or Stevenson?

  
It was Professor Oaks idea to have Greens last name as Turquoise middle name. So his name was, Turquoise Oak Stevenson.

  
Green took Turquoise into his arms, smiling at the month old baby. “Thank you for holding him for me.” Green said to Dani.

  
“Oh of course! I love playing with my grandson.” She smiled.

  
“Can I hold him?” Crystal asked as she and the others walked up.

  
They were all laughing as they watched Green teach Crystal how to hold the baby. Crystal cooed at the baby and made funny faces as she got more comfortable with holding the small child.

  
Red wrapped his arm around the green eyed male and kissed him on the temple. Green smiled and ignored the looks the other students were giving them.

  
Ever since Green gave birth to Turquoise, their friends and Red's team all have been so excited to meet the baby. If the boys needed a night to themselves they always had people willing to take the baby for a night.  
Green hasn't been able to leave the child when he gave birth. He actually had to go see Dr. Rouge for a little help because he would get anxiety watching other people hold Turquoise.

  
Dr. Rouge has been an amazing doctor, he had Green better within a couple weeks. Now Green felt more like himself and could let people hold Turquoise without freaking out about it.

  
As their friends were talking, Green nudged his boyfriend. “Let's get outta here. We can celebrate at our place.”

  
“Too many people?”

  
Green nodded. He watched as Red told them to meet them at their apartment. He silently took Turquoise away from Crystal and smiled at her. They were all walking to their vehicles and talked while Green put Turquoise into the baby seat.

  
Turquoise giggled and latched onto his mom and would not let go. “C'mon sweetheart let go. Just work with me alright. That's my baby boy.” Green whispered and kissed the small child on the forehead.

  
Red smiled as he watch Green, feeling proud of his lover. He took his hand as he gave it a squeeze. Green kissed Red on the lips rolling his eyes as everyone either awed or groaned.

  
“Okay so we will meet you guys there?” Red asked all of them.

  
“Yea we are probably just going to follow you.” Blue stated.

  
Green got into the car feeling tired. He was officially done school, had a child, had a long term boyfriend he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, repaired his relationship with his sister and his grandfather, and made some friends. He was quite happy.

  
Green opened his eyes as he felt Red get into the driver’s seat. He turned on the car and slowly pulled out of the parking lot.

  
Green yawned and closed his eyes, they flew open when he felt Red rub his arm.

  
“You good?” He asked.

  
“Yea of course!”

  
Red smiled as they pulled into the parking lot and turned off the vehicle. He leaned over and gave Green a quick kiss and got out of the car. He smiled as he watched Green happily talk to the little child and get Turquoise out of the car.

  
Green grabbed Reds hand and they walked towards the building. They met up with their friends at the front door and went inside.

  
“Sorry for the mess.” Red said as he picked up a couple of toys.

  
“Mess? What mess?” Ruby said looking around the very clean apartment.

  
Gold flopped down on the couch and looked up at them. “Pizza?”

  
Everyone rolled their eyes at him and sat down in a circle. Green walked to the baby's room and place Turquoise into the crib.

 

Red walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “He fell right to sleep.”

  
“It is his normal nap time sweetheart.” Green whispered.

  
Red hummed and smiled when he heard his mom enter the apartment. Green laughed ass he watched Red run to greet his mother.

  
Green looked down. Daisy still refuses to come see him and the baby because of Red. He didn’t know what to do but he was going to keep going and hope he will get that relationship back with his sister like the one before she decided Red was too dangerous.

  
He smiled as he remembered how his own grandfather reacted when he saw his great grandson. The man was in tears of joy while holding the small bundle in his arms.

  
Green turned and gently closed the door and walked into the living room. He smiled as he watched the scene in front of him. Silver and Crystal were snuggling on the couch, while Dani and Red was talking to Gold. Ruby and Sapphire was goofing off to try and make Blue laugh as she rolled her eyes at their antics.   
He was quite pleased with his life right now.

  
He smiled as he watched Red smiled and motioned Green to join them. With a final deep breath he walked towards him. He knew that this scene was going to last for years where all of them are going to stay together as friends.

 


End file.
